Harry Potter Time Re-Written
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: The war is over. Too bad no one is left to celebrate. Harry makes a desperate plan to go back in time, even though it means returning Voldemort to life. Now an 11 year old Harry with his 32 year old memories is starting Hogwarts. He vowed to make all his enemies regret the day they crossed him. Can he get it right this time around?. Disclaimer none of these characters are mine.


**H** **arry Potter:** **Time Re-Written**

 **The war is over. Too bad no one is left to celebrate. Harry makes a desperate plan to go back in time, even though it means returning Voldemort to life. Now an 11 year old Harry with his 32 year old memories is starting Hogwarts. He vowed to make all his enemies regret the day they crossed him. Can he get it right this time around?.**

 **Chapter 1: The Cupboard Under The Stairs**

Harry let out a pained groan. Waking up had never been this hard. His eyes seemed to be clued shut as he attempted to wrench them open, and his limbs seemed to be made of lead. He could already tell he had succeeded in his mission. Looking around he had a strange sense of déjà vu as he found himself back in his cupboard under the stairs at Number 4, Privet Drive. He forced himself into a sitting position he grimaced at his meek, half starved body as his clothes hung off his frail frame.

All his hard work with the blood rituals he par-took in had become undone. Which meant that he would have to go through hours of pain and magical exhaustion to repair the years of neglect and malnourishment that his loving relatives had caused.

Breathing out an irritated sigh he shrank his clothes which consisted of a long sleeved black t-shirt underneath a baggy Slytherin green t-shirt with black combat cargo pants and a pair of ratty old trainers. He looked that a street urchin and that was putting it lightly from his perspective.

After making himself presentable he used intentional accidental magic to unlock the cupboard door and entered the kitchen. It was dawn the sun was beginning to rise. If he remember correctly the Dursleys wouldn't be up for another couple of hours yet. He picked up a pen and a scrap piece of writing paper and wrote.

' _ **Ms. Gladstone dropped by earlier this morning needing an extra pair of hands to help with her prized chrysanthemums. I volunteered. I didn't want to spoilt Dudley's big day. Since I know that old Mrs. Figg broke her leg after falling over one of Dudley's racing cars. Which means she would be unable to look after me this morning. And it was too short notice for anyone else to watch me. Ms. Gladstone said that she had some house chores needing done to so I'll be too busy to get into any trouble whilst Dudley and his friends are at the zoo'.**_

After re-reading his brief note he quickly jotted down. Harry crept out of Number 4, Privet Drive to the bus stop and waited patiently for the The Knight Bus to arrive. It wasn't long as he sat in the same place he had done in just before his third year after he had unintentional blown up his Aunt Marge. The Knight Bus pulled to a shrieking stop causing Harry to wince.

Stepping onto the bus hesitantly as he flattened his messy nest of hair to conceal his famous lightening bolt scar from the elderly bus driver and curious conductor who smiled cheerily at him **"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch and wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike. I will be yer conductor for this morning".** He said handing Harry his ticket as he held onto the railing for dear life whilst the sleeping witch who was snoozed beside him oblivious to the rather uncomfortable journey as the bus flew down the muggle street with unimaginable speed rocking and thrown an unbalanced Harry around.

Stun Shunpike looked at Harry with something of familiarly. He just couldn't but his finger down on who the kid actually was. Given that they had never met before **"What did you say yer name was again?".**

" **I didn't".**

 **"Well then whereabouts are yeh headed?"** Stan replied.

" **The Leaky Cauldron".**

" **What yeh headed there for?"** He inquired.

" **I received my Hogwarts Acceptance letter, yesterday. I wanted to make an early start in getting all my school supplies so I could be better prepared for my classes".** Harry lied smoothly knowing full well that his Hogwarts letter wasn't due to arrive for another four weeks.

" **Sounds like you'll be a Ravenclaw. I was in Hufflepuff myself. So what's yer name?".**

Harry replied nonchalant **"Evan Jameson".**

" **Can't say I've ever heard of yeh"** Stun replied clueless to whom he was really conversing with.

Harry heading for the doors to exit the bus as it pulled up next to The Leaky Cauldron. When he entered the Leaky Cauldron, he was relieved when no one give him so much as a second glance as he weaved through the tables and up to the bar. **"Excuse me"** He said in a meek voice.

Tom turned around and looked down at Harry. **"Yes, lad?. You're rather young to be out at this time in the morning by yourself aren't yeh?"** Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was working on improving his small, scrawny eight year old appearance. For now, it served his purpose. People underestimated him. He couldn't wait until he rectified the damage that had been caused by years of gross neglect and malnourishment. " **Are yeh lost?".**

" **I don't think so, sir. This is the Leaky Cauldron isn't it?"** Harry waited for Tom to nod. The man finally did as Harry had hoped before he continued **"My aunt told me to ask for Tom so that he could show me the gateway to Diagon Alley, because I don't have a wand yet, and she doesn't have any magic"** Harry lied hoping that the old man would fall for his lies. **"Are you Tom, sir?"** Harry asked.

" **Well, lad, you're in the right place"** Tom said as he abandoned his rag on the bar and stepped out from behind it. **"Just follow me".** He told Harry. " **You're starting Hogwarts, this year?".**

" **Yes, sir. I'm very excited".** Harry was telling the truth. He was looking forward to going home again. He trailed behind Tom like a puppy and followed the man out into the alleyway that lead to Diagon Alley.

Tom smiled at him and tapped the appropriate brick to open the gate. **"There you are. Good luck to you".**

" **Thank you, sir"** Harry stepped the portal and heard the bricks close up behind him. Diagon Alley looked just as brilliant and magical when he visited for the first time. He wandered around a bit and allowed himself to gape. He was suppose to be a kid, right?. He had missed seeing Diagon Alley look this way during the war. He smiled to himself and felt at home for the first time in years. No one was staring at him. He was just some random wizard. A nobody. He had to admit he loved the feeling.

Gringotts was his first stop and he hoped that they would allow him access to his vault. All his plans hinged on having access to his vault. He knew Dumbledore had his Gringotts key, but he knew the goblins had magic different from wizards. Perhaps there was something they could do that would allow him access to get some money without the required key. He put his hand down as he climbed the stairs up to the grand entrance doors. The uniformed guard at the door bowed to Harry and Harry gave him a small nod back in acknowledgement.

He dodged around the people milling around in the lobby and went up to a rather bored looking clerk who was eyeing him with a look of disdain **"Excuse me, sir?"** He asked in a polite tone.

" **Yes, sir"** The goblin asked with a rather sinister looking smile.

" **This is my first trip to the magical world"** Harry started. **"I was muggle raised. My non-magical relative was only able to tell me a few things about our world. My Aunt mentioned that I needed a key to access any bank accounts, but she wasn't sure if one existed. She told me to ask the bank. May I ask you?"** Harry explained.

" **Your name, sir?"** The goblin enquired.

Harry glanced around quickly making sure that he would not be overheard **"I'm Harry Potter. The Heir and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter"** The goblin, narrowed his eyes suspiciously before paging through a large book at his left. No one appeared to have heard his name. He let out a breath and smiled a bit. So far so good he hadn't been exposed.

" **You do have an account here with us, Mr. Potter. Two in fact. One is a trust fund that has a total currency o** **f** **8** **,602 Galleons.** **The other is a family account. You may only access your trust fund until your seventeenth birthday that has a total currency of** **242,938** **Galleons"** The goblin said **"Does Mr. Potter have his vault key?".**

" **No, not I do not sir, I believe it is in the possession of my magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore at this moment in time. Is there any way that I could gain access to my trust fund without the required key?"** He asked uncertain.

" **Yes, a drop of the blood should ought to do it. All you need to do is prick your index finger on the lock. However I must warn you should your claim on the Potter vault be false-"** A nasty gleam appeared in the goblin's beady eyes **"The security mechanism will be triggered to prevent thieves entering the vault".**

He followed the goblin down the carts and enjoyed the ride as much as the first one. He loved the carts and was happy that they had not changed at all and probably never would. The cart slowed down at Harry's vault and stopped. The goblin hopped out. Harry opened the lock that was magical animated. It was a dragon. Harry yelped as the dragon bit his finger as a fat droplet of blood welled and dripped into the lock. The lock glowed and then snapped open unlocking the vault. The goblin looked mildly disappointed as he opened Harry's vault. **"Here you are, Mr. Potter".** He said with a small bow. Harry stepped into his vault and looked around. It was the same as the first time he had seen it. He accepted the small bottomless bag that the goblin handed to him and gathered two large handfuls of Galleons into it.

When Harry resurfaced from the underground vault. He had a hundred galleons exchanged into muggle money. He left the bank a good deal wealthier and had claimed his rightful status as Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter by having the goblin fetch his inheritance ring. The ring is gold with potter crest and roaring lions around the band that he placed on his left index finger.

He headed straight for Ollivander's he needed his wand. He entered the dusty old shop and looked around. Suddenly, he felt someone creep up on him from behind. Harry quickly turned around. Staring up at a man with white hair and the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen. **"Good morning, Mr. Potter"** Ollivander said beside Harry.

" **Hello, sir"** Harry said **"How did you…?".**

" **I know almost everyone who comes in, Mr. Potter. You've come for your wand?"** Ollivander moved away and snapped his fingers. The tape measure buzzed around him and started taking measurements. **"Which is your wand hand?".**

" **I'm left handed".** Harry answered, fighting the urge to bat away the tape measure.

" **I see. Well, let's give it a go!"** The tape measure dropped to the floor as Ollivander piled several boxes onto the counter. Harry then endured almost twenty minutes of having wands snatched away from him before Ollivander gave him his well remembered statement of **"I wonder?"** He presented Harry with his wand and felt the warmth spread through him and filled him. He waved the wand and watched as red and green sparks fell from the tip of his wand. **"Excellent!. A perfect match. I told you the wand chooses the wizard. It's curious".**

" **How much, Mr. Ollivander?"** Harry refused to hear how his wand was the brother of Voldemort's. He paid the price and left the shop quickly before Ollivander could hold him back. His next stop was for a new wardrobe of clothes. He couldn't be seen prancing around in clothes that were not fit for a house elf to wear.

He walked into Twilfitt and Tatting's. The dress maker look aghast at the mere sight of him. Harry was surprised that she didn't throw him out of the shop. However once he explained that he was from one of the sacred twenty eight pureblood families and was muggle raised. The woman looked sympathetic and began to take measurements and have him pick out materials and colours. Harry had colours that were charmed to shape to fit him and repair. He had spent two hundred and eighty galleons but it had been worth it. He then dashed through the Diagon Alley and purchased his school supplies. He was exhausted as he went to the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of lunch.

When he re-entered Diagon Alley and got changed out of his rags into more appropriate attire for a wizard of his status. He left his five bags that he would pick up later. He went into Knockturn Alley to Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary. Harry bought a book on Most Potent Potions and Lethal Poisons that he would have to find a way to make the book appear inconspicuous. He also purchased a lot of growth potion and nutrient draught along with a body restoration potion and a Oculus potion that would repair his bad eye sight. The man shrink down his potions box and Harry pocketed. He stopped by Moribund's book store. He put whatever caught his interest into his basket. He had chosen book mostly from memory of books he had flicked through before, books Hermione had recommended.

When he got to the counter the store man was giving him a suspicious look as he rang up the books. **"Bit young aren't yeh to have a fascination for the darkest of arts. Wonder what yeh parents would say?".**

Harry scowled at the man **"They're dead, not that it is any of your business. But I strongly believe that knowledge is worth more than gold. I will use whatever resources to protect myself and those I value. The ministry be damned. Now if that is all. Good day to you, sir".**

He left the store and made his way back to Diagon Alley. He placed his bags of shopping into his trunk that thankfully had a feather light charm on it. Harry just hoped that it didn't wear off until he got back to Number 4, Privet Drive. He bid Tom goodbye and went outside to summon the Knight Bus.

 **Chapter 2: Rebellion of The Muggle House-Elf**

When he arrived back at Surrey he was glad that the Dursleys were still away at the zoo. He opened the front door and heaved his trunk inside. He shut the door behind him. Harry's little cupboard room had become intensely claustrophobic. He had over-estimated the space available to him and therefore could not brew any potions, so would have to study until he could use the attic for practical spell work.

Before the Dursleys arrived back Harry took the opportunity of having the house to himself to performed a ritual in the bathroom in order to remove his magical tracer so that The Ministry couldn't detect his under-age magic or magical signature. The thick gloopy green liquid sloshed around in the bath tub that Harry had to be submerged under in order for the ritual to work with the use of Gillyweed.

Once it was time to get out Harry banished the contains of the bath tub, making sure that there wasn't any residue spillage of the ritual he had just done before returning to his cupboard to take his daily potions and relax with a good book before his relatives returned to make his life a living hell.

Over the next four weeks of his relatives became suspicious of their nephew's new attitude and appearance. He no longer put up with their abusive treatment. He kept to himself rarely leaving his cupboard as he practically memorized his first year texts, amazed at everything he had forgotten. He read his new books with equal enthusiasm and took careful notes of the more complicated books he had purchased. He felt very prepared for what lay ahead for him this year at Hogwarts.

At night, Harry would sneak out of Number 4, Privet Drive and exercise working on his agility and stamina. He would also go to the park and sit on the swing set and work on his Occlumency shields that were beginning to erect themselves rather nicely in the little time he had begun his training. Knowing all the while he was being closely watched by members of the advance guard that consisted of Arabella Figg and Elphias Doge who had shadowed him in the years before he started Hogwarts.

The day came when his Hogwarts letter would arrive. Harry packed all his belongs. He knew that his Aunt and Uncle would not react well but they would not stop him this time from reading his letter. As the post man arrived up to the porch. Harry opened the door to retrieve the mail. He slipped his letter into his coat and walked into the kitchen and set the mail down. **"Aunt Petunia. I shan't be needing those bits of old elephant skin. I'm going to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"** Petunia looked turned pale as she froze at his words **"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Dudley's second room in the attic. If you're that dead set about me not going then you can tell that to the wizards and witches who have been watching the house. And explain to them why my Hogwarts acceptance letter is addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. I don't think they would be too happy do you?"** He said watching as a purple faced Vernon turned white at the thought of freaks watching the house. **"Kick me out if you want, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia although may I remind you both, of the ramifications if the wards around this house for any reason should fall.** **You know as well as I do** **the potential danger you** **would be placing your** **family..** **I'm merely here out of familial duty, without me here you and your family are** **left utterly** **defenceless against the scores of witches and wizards that would kill you under the ridiculous notion that your deaths would somehow effect me"** He snorted **"I am more than capable of looking after myself** **but** **can you say the same?"** He raised a single eyebrow with a cold smirk on his face **"Last thing before I go to my new** **bed** **room. Just remember you need me not the other way around. I'm the only person that stands in the way of you being tortured and murdered. If you want my protection to continue. Then stay the out of my way".**

Harry without another word walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his trunk, he place a shrinking and feather light charm on it. He carried his trunk up to the attic as Dudley through a temper tantrum that his skinny cousin was getting his own way for once in his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry went over to the brittle old wooden desk and found a scrap piece of paper and wrote

' _ **Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,**_

 _ **If this is not a joke I would be honoured to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I cannot afford the yearly admission perhaps that a bursary could be granted.**_

 _ **Also if it isn't too much trouble or an inconvenience could someone sent directions or a map of some sort as to where Diagon Alley so that I may acquire my school supplies. It would be much appreciated**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Harry James Potter,'.**_

He opened the small attic window and smiled brightly seeing the owl as he gently stroking its feathers **"Give this to Professor McGonagall okay, don't allow this letter to be intercepted by anyone else".**

The owl hooted in understand and then flew off into the distance to deliver his letter.

He had roughly seven days before Hagrid would come to collect him from his relatives house and take him to Diagon Alley,

He lay on top of his cot as the old springs dug into his skin but he ignored them as Harry closed his eyes with a content smile on his face. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep and dreamt about the things to come.

The next morning he was awoken by an owl that was tapping at his window. Daylight steamed into the attic room as Harry yawned and sat up stretching his back. He swung his legs around the side of his cot and stood up to let the owl in.

It was the same owl that had delivered his, Hogwarts letter.

He broke out in a wide smile and gently untied the letter.

' _ **Dear Mr Potter,**_

 _ **I have received your response and look forward to seeing you, on 1st September at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _ **Hagrid shall collect you, on 31st, July to accompany you to Diagon Alley to acquire your school supplies and answer any question that you wish to know in regards to your re-introduction into the wizarding world.**_

 _ **A bursary shall be grant should after a visit at Gringotts, Wizarding bank should you find yourself in need of it.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress'.**_

 **Chapter 3: Re-Re Introduction Into The Wizarding World**

When the day came for Hagrid to collect, Harry had been reading about a physical empowerment ritual that he was interested in performing later at the end of August.

Suddenly, the door thumps. Harry jumps and runs over to the window to see, the friendly half-giant Hagrid at the door.

He scrambles over to his trunk and tosses his book into it before placing a concealment charm on the trunk itself.

The door bangs again and falls off its hinges with a loud boom.

Vernon shouts **"Who's there? Ahh!"** Before laying eyes on the giant man at the entrance.

" **Sorry 'bout that."** He puts the door back up..

" **I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!"** Vernon demands terrified as Petunia appears behind her husband **"Ooh".**

" **Dry up, Dursley, you great prune".**

Dudley stares at the giant with big eyes **"Ahh!"** He screams.

Hagrid spots turns his attention to him **"Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!"**

" **I-I-I'm not Harry"** Dudley stutters.

Harry appears at the top of the stairs with an inquisitive smile on his face **"That would be me, sir. Nice to meet you, I would presume that you're Hagrid?".** He says as he descends the stairs.

" **Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself"** He hands Harry the cake. **"Words and all. Heh"**.

" **Thank you! Mr. Hagrid"** He opens cake, which reads: Happee Birdae Harry. **"That was very kind of you, to go to all that trouble to bake me a cake. I appreciate it"**

" **It's not every day that you turns eleven, now is it?".**

Harry smirks amused at the inward joke that he had been in fact eleven twice now as gestures from him to go into the living room as he strolled into the kitchen and set it in the kitchen. He cut to pieces on for himself and Hagrid and passed him a slice **"Here, you go"**.

Hagrid sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gapes. **"Thanks, Harry"**.

" **I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts".**

" **Sorry, no".**

" **No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?".**

" **Learnt what?".**

" **You're a wizard, Harry. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little".**

" **Oh, well you see, Mr. Hagrid my relatives kept me in the dark in regards to my magical heritage. It was only recently that I learnt that I am a wizard after I received a letter informing me that I had been accepted into Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"** He explained.

" **Hell not be going! We swore when we took him in wed put an end to this rubbish!. The boy has been nothing but trouble ever since he got here!"** Vernon angrily stated.

Harry scoffed **"Yeah, like I wanted to be here. You knew all along and you never told me?"** He said accusingly to his Aunt Petunia who glared menacing at him.

" **Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you".**

" **So in other words you were jealous that my mother was a witch and would then move on to better things whilst you were left behind. Boo bloody hoo!. I didn't ask to be here. If anything had happened to you and Uncle Vernon mum and dad would of gladly taken Dudley in and treated him as their own. But instead you let your bitterness and resentment for my mother eat away at you which led you to take your pettiness out on me. Because I'm her son and I possess magic which Dudley and you will never have"** He said in a controlled voice. Harry paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes as anger seeped in **"And what do you mean blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash?".**

" **A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?".**

" **We had to tell him something".**

" **It's an outrage! It's a scandal!** "

" **He'll not be going!".**

" **Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?"** Hagrid questioned.

" **Muggle?".**

" **Non magic folk. This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore".**

" **I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!".**

Hagrid whips out umbrella and points it at Vernon. **"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me".**

" **Mr. Hagrid, he isn't worth it. Come on, let's go. I'm sure that you must be busy with other things to do today than trying to knock some common sense into my uncle"** Harry said taking charge of the situation.

Hagrid checks the clock **"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Alright Harry, we'd best be off".**

Harry grins and follows Hagrid without another so much as a second glance as Vernon vehemently protested.

 **Chapter 4: Back to Diagon Alley**

Streets of London. Hagrid and Harry are walking.

Harry reads his list **"All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in London?".**

" **If you know where to go"** Hagrid told him.

They go to a corner store and enter, The Leaky Cauldron.

No one recognised him of course with his new look.

Harry is a handsome boy, roughly 11 years old, with his raven black hair that is often left floppy and messy over atop of his head and dark emerald green eyes that give him a serious expression. He is more muscular in truth than first glance gives away, keeping himself toned and fit. He has a long face with an angular jaw that tend to win him more admirers than not. And a mouth that is thin but wide and enhances a sort of charming demeanour. His thin waist and broad shoulders give him a powerful, athletic look. He tends to stand tall, with his head held high and walks with a fearless confidence. He wore a dark emerald green silk shirt, tailored black trousers with a leather black belt that has a sliver steel buckle. A tailored black blazer. On his left index finger he wore the Potter heir ring that is gold with potter crest and roaring lions around the band.

Tom smiled **"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?".**

" **No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies".**

" **Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter".**

The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Harry's hand.

" **Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back"**

A witch he knew to be Doris Crockford comes up to him and shakes his hand **"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last".**

A man in robes with a turban on his head appears. It is Professor Quirrell **"Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you".**

" **Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts".** Harry puts out hand. Quirrell refuses. He retracts his hand and tilts his head with a charming smile firmly planted on his face **"Oh, nice to meet you. So you teach Defense Against the Dart Arts then. Sounds like a fascinating subject. I be looking forward to being in your class sir,".**

" **N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh".**

Harry raised an eyebrow **"I concur I strongly believe that knowledge is more valuable than gold sir, I have much to learn given that I have spend most of my life so far with muggles"** He drawl with disdain **"I have a lot of catching up to do nevertheless I shall do everything in my power to ensure that I live up to my true potential. I assure you, professor that I won't squander this fine opportunity to do great thing** **s. I fully intent to** **becom** **e** **the** **great wizard that I know I can be** **".**

" **Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh".**

" **Good-bye sir, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again real soon"** He said with an air of innocence yet his eyes held a dark gleam that sparked Quirrell curiosity as the man tilted his head with a thoughtful expression how his eyes were another story they were cold and calculating.

The two leave into a back room winery in front of a brick wall.

" **See, Harry, you're famous!".**

" **But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?".**

" **I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry"** He taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.

" **Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley".**

Harry grins broadly as they step into the street and walk down it. An owl screeches. It had been a long time since Harry remembered it being this way before the second war continence.

" **Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry".**

" **But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money"** He told him.

" **Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts".** Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working.

Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin in it **"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal".**

The goblin looks up the same one that Harry had not long ago spoken too **"I see... And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?".**

" **Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which"** Hands Goblin letter wrapped in string.

" **Very well".**

After returning to his trip to his vault Hagrid and Harry stand outside both momentarily blinded by daylight after spending time down the underground caverns.

" **I still need...a wand"** He lied.

" **A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long".**

" **Back again, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?".**

" **I wish to purchase a wand holder, Mr. Ollivander and some wand posh"** He said not bothering to ask how the man recognised him.

Ollivander ran up his purchases as Harry slipped his wand into the holder and tested it out and paid for the posh and wand holder.

There is a knock on the window.

" **Harry! Harry! Happy birthday!"** Harry saw Hagrid with his snowy owl in a cage which hoots..

" **Hedwig"** He whispers pained.

Harry then went to Madam Malkin and went into the back room were Draco was being fitted for his robes.

" **Hullo, Hogwarts, too?"** Said Draco with a bored drawl.

Harry raised a single eyebrow **"Indeed".**

" **My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street look at wands"** Said Draco **"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"** Draco went on.

" **No, but I plan to next year when we'll be allowed to try out for Quidditch. I'm a seeker myself"**.

" **Really?. So am I. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"** He asked curiously.

Harry shrugged **"I do not have a personal interest in which house I'll be sorted in"** He replied.

" **Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?".**

" **No, I wouldn't since we'll all be place into the houses that are best suited to us so that we can reach our full potential regards of family traditions or what house we think we should be in. Whatever house I get sorted into, I'll take whatever I can out of it and become great. It is only a house after all that is the foundations we build our legendary upon. It is a starting point. That is all. It is our actions and choices that will define who we truly are. Not a house. Don't you agree?".**

Draco looked thoughtfully **"Perhaps- you know you sound like a Slytherin. I hope you are sorted there. Where are your parents?"** He enquired.

" **They're dead, they were casualty during the war. They died for a cause they believed in. I'm proud to be their son"** Harry told him truthfully with his head held high not going any further with the matter.

" **Oh, sorry,"** Said Draco, sound sincere which had somewhat surprised Harry as the blond boy hadn't shown an ounce before when they met. **"** **So** **they were our kind,** **then** **weren't they?".**

" **They were a witch and wizard, If that is what you mean. Mother was a first generation witch and father was a pureblood from one of the sacred twenty eight. I am heir and head of my noble and most ancient family"** He said with an air of pride and arrogance.

Draco nodded **"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?. They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?".**

" **I concur with your opinion of muggleborns. We cannot help the families we are born into no more than I can help who mine are. At least muggleborns aren't muggles like their parents. I believe they are no different that a first generation half-bloods. I was muggle raised myself I wasn't aware of my magical heritage until recently"** He paused for a moment before continuing **"I do not have much of an issue with muggleborns I am more...I suppose tolerate due to my upbringing. However the same cannot be said with muggles. I cannot stand them, I do not believe violent is the answer but that does not extend to all of them. Some are in desperate need of being put in their places especially magic hating ones raising a magical child"** He told Draco darkly as his eyes blazed with a deep sated anger. He stretched out his hand **"Potter. Harry Potter and you are?"** He said as in the blink of an eye his face became blank.

It took Draco a moment to register the name as he took Harry's hand in friendship before his eyes widened a fraction **"Potter, did you say?. Harry Potter".** Harry smirked smugly and nodded.

" **Draco. Draco Malfoy, pleasure"** He shook the other boy's hand firmly.

" **That's you done dear"** Madam Malkin told Draco who hopped down from the stool.

" **I'll see you in, Hogwarts then Potter".**

" **Feel free to owl me, Draco. And enough of the Potter business I have extended my social circle to you, Draco. Have you not extend yours to myself?. If that is the case then should we not be on first name basis?"** Harry said irritated.

" **You are right, Harry. It was a mistake that shall not be repeated"** He said smoothly not wishing to ruin his chance at befriending the-boy-who-lived. **"You know,** **Harry** **for being raised by muggles. You have a good understanding of our world and your place within it"**.

Harry laughed humourless **"I've had time to accumulate knowledge that I have deemed of importance. I'm a bit of a bookworm. I've spen** **t** **my time studying and rectifying the damage my loving relatives have done after years of gross neglect. Before I came here I was severely malnourished, my growth was stunned and had incredibly poor eyesight. I am thankfully that the potions that I've been taking have been effective in restoring my body. After all I have a reputation to uphold. I could not be seen looking like some common muggle street urchin wearing rags that were not fit to bestow on a house elf".**

Draco genuinely frowned **"I can't believe that you were forced to live with muggles. Just wait till my father hears about this. You're famous here, Potter in the wizarding world. Someone of your status should never had been placed with deplorable muggles. Many families including my own would of gladly taken you in despite your half-blood status".**

" **True, but some things cannot be helped as it is necessary for me to remain with the muggles due to the protection that the blood wards offer until I am of age. They however are unaware that I am not allowed to use magic outside school"** He said with a mischievous smirk.

Draco grinned wickedly and nodded **"You're definitely a Slytherin, Harry.** **I shall write to you during the remainder of the summer.** **I must go now.** **See you later** **"** He said before leaving.

Later, eating supper. The two, Hagrid and Harry, are at a long table, eating soup.

" **You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet".**

" **He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do".**

Hagrid sighs and pushes bowl away **"First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-...".**

" **You know Hagrid fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Maybe if you wrote it down?".**

" **No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Voldemort".**

" **Voldemort?".**

" **Shhh"** Harry looks around and leans closer as Hagrid leans in and tells him the story about his parents being killed **"It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody...not one. Except you. "**

" **Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?"** He asked knowingly.

" **Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that".**

" **What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?".**

" **Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived".**

 **Chapter 5: Sacrifice**

25th August the night of the full moon.

At was quarter to eleven as Harry began making his preparation for the empowerment ritual.

He placed a strong silencing charm around his bedroom and set his ingredients down. The ritual if done correctly would grant him peak human condition. The price was a small potion of his humanity due to the vampire blood that was thrown into the mix and the amount of blood he had already loss to draw the pentagram. He had lost another a litre that the vampire blood would replace. In his perceive it was worth it to reap the rewards as all rituals such as this came with a price. That is why blood magic and rituals such as this are consider dark because a sacrifice was almost always required. If you wished to gain something you would have to be willing to lose something in return. It was the price that came with power.

He drew a pentagram in his own blood and placed five lit red candles at the points. He undressed and sat in the middle with a bowl in his lap that had ounces of three dragon blood, an ounce of vampire blood, two finely powdered horned snake fangs, a moon flower blossom, three dragonfly thoraxes, one set fairy wings, a jobberknoll feather a runespoor egg shell, asphodel root and monkshood and a single phoenix tear.

He waited for the moon to rise fully before chanting three times **"By the candle's flame of power, I grant myself the energy to bring forth change in my life by my own actions, words, and deeds. So mote it be"**

The contains in the bowl boiled and bubbled.

Harry took a deep breath and drank the liquid. He was like swallowing hot lava as Harry gasped and clutched his throat as the liquid ran down his throat and the hottest fires of hell spread through his boy.

He didn't know how long he screamed before he passed out in a hot sticky mess on the floor.

The next morning his head of pounding as he let out a pained moan **"Dear gods I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs"** He forced himself into a sitting position much to his bodies dismay. He dragged himself onto his cot and sat at the end and caught a glimpse of something that made his eyes widened in awe at the sight of his new extended fangs that glistened in the sunlight. **"Whoaa"** He said in awe.

He now had a thick black rim around his irises and his skin was a few shades lighter than normal. A burst of renewed energy surged through him as his skin tingled in the daylight. **"** **Hmm, this could be useful in future. Its certainly a good intimidating factor and scare tactic since I give off the living dead vibe. I could just about pass for a vampire. This could work. Perhaps it might bring Remus and I closer together"** He sighed wondering how Mooney got on last night. He missed the werewolf dearly. Remus had become somewhat of an uncle figure to him. Shaking his head he pushed his thoughts of Remus to the back of his mind. He didn't wish to dwell on them it was too painful for him **"The fangs are going to be an issue. I'll have to be careful not to show my teeth when I smile"** He could imagine the look on Parvati's face she was terrified of vampires for some reason unbeknownst to him.

He laid down on his bed, to recover from last nights ordeal. He had a lot of work to do with testing his newfound capabilities without alerting the order that something was amiss.

He grinned as mischievous ideas came to mind as he sent his beloved owl to Honeydukes with a few galleons to buy a few blood flavoured lollipops and to the coffin house in Knockturn Alley for a vampire cloak that he could wear on Halloween at Hogwarts so he could pretend to be like Snape with his billowing robes. Plus it would give him an excuse to sneak off to the Forbidden Forest to train under the illusion that he went there to feed.

 **Chapter 6: Kings Cross Station**

Time had flown by quick he had kept in contact with Draco over the summer by owl. He would also keep in contact with Harry by sending books.

London Train Station. Up on a crossing bridge, Harry with cart and owl walk beside Hagrid.

A couple look at Hagrid.

" **What're you looking at?"** He looks at watch **"Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Harry, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Harry that's very important. Stick to your ticket".** Harry looks at his golden ticket.

" **Platform 9 ¾? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing...is there?"** Harry looks up and Hagrid has vanished.

Harry is walking down lane between trains.

A man rushes by.

Harry went towards the Platform this time not bothering to ask Molly Weasley for directions as he ran straight at the wall. Harry noticed people staring at him as he walked by. He ignored them as he boarded the Hogwarts Express to find an empty compartment to have all to himself. However by that time students had already boarded and were openly leering and gossiping as he passed their compartment, hauling his trunk into the closest compartment that was relatively empty except for a brown haired boy who was quite chubby with bright blue eyes who was staring at him nervously as he slide the compartment door closed in an aggressive manner. Shoving his truck up into the baggage area and spelling the compartment curtains shut.

He sighed and slowly approached "I'm Harry Potter. This is my familiar Hedwig and you are?" He enquired as he stretched out his hand.

" **Oh, Um hullo I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom"** He wiped his sweaty hands on his clothes before accepting Harry hand in friendship. **"This is Trevor"** He pulled out a toad from his robes.

Harry gave a slight nod of acknowledgement **"May I sit here, Neville?"** He asked out of politeness. It was already clear that he had made his intentions known to the boy that he wasn't going to be moving as he sat down on the opposite side next to the window.

 **"Erm...I suppose".**

Harry had just sat down before the compartment door was wrenched open again, a girl with extraordinarily frizzy hair, and overgrown teeth. She was average but pretty with her inquisitive, intellectual brown eyes that stood out entered the compartment.

" **Hullo, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger and you are?"** She said in a polite well educated tone of voice.

" **Harry Potter"** He stood up like a gentleman and asked **"May I?"** He gestured to her trunk.

Hermione nodded shyly as he grabbed her trunk and through it up in the compartment holder next to my his trunk. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she took a sit beside Neville **"And you are?".**

" **Neville Longbottom"** Replied the nervous boy as Hermione took the empty seat next to him.

" **Have you read the standard book of spell yet, I've tried a few spells"** Hermione told them.

Harry laughed **"I've almost finished reading the book myself. Mind you I'm a bit of a bookworm myself after all knowledge is power. Without it how can you defend friends or family never mind yourself. I have no slain towards dark or light magic. If it come down to using magic that was considered dark to save someone that I cared who were moments away from being killed then so be it. The ministry and consequences be damned. I might be a dark wizard because I do not care about magic or magical classification but it only proves that I am willing to do the wrong thing for the right reason and will use whatever resources I can to survive as self preservation comes first".**

Hermione looked fascinated **"And what about you, Neville?".**

Neville looked uncomfortable **"My family is light orientated. They went against You-Know-Who during the first war and paid for it. I'm proud to be their son but I don't know whether or not I could use the dark arts. I just don't think that I have it within me to intentional cause harm or kill anyone if I can prevent it even if it meant that I were to die. At least I would know that I died an honourable death without worrying whether or not that I brought shame upon my family name or disappointed my parents".**

Harry asked **"Understandable Neville. What about you, Hermione. What is your view on the dark arts?".**

Hermione looked stumped **"I cannot answer that question. I've never really given it much thought really. Both you and Neville have your own take on them. I myself cannot fault your arguments for abstaining from the dark arts or seeking to utilise them if it meant saving yourselves and the ones you love. I suppose only time will tell whether I too will seek to utilise them if the situation called for it or if I would like Neville abstained from them completely".**

" **Well at least your open minded on the subject not many are. Especially those from your background, Hermione. Very few would openly admit to having an interest in the dark arts in fear of being labelled dark, resulting in unfounded suspicion and being ostracise. I don't even want to think about what would happen to me if the daily prophet got wind of my preference. I'd be labelled as the next dark lord"** He paused with a pensive look **"** **The same could be said** **with** **being sorted into Slytherin House at Hogwarts. They're automatically labelled by the other houses as dark wizards, witches, uprising dark lords and ladies in training. Just because of the sheer number of them went down the death eater path. A small portion of Slytherins give them a bad name. Not all Slytherins think they're racially superior but all those who do are also sorted into Slytherin"** He explained as Hermione and Neville listened to Harry gave his opinion.

Later on when Neville realised that he had lost his toad, Trevor Hermione was in favour of looking for him but Harry shook his head **"No, need Hermione. Accio Neville Longbottom's Toad Trevor"** He said calmly using the summoning charm as said toad levitated back into the compartment. Harry caught the toad with his seeker reflexes **"Here you go, Neville"**

" **You found Trevor!"** The boy exclaimed and grabs his familiar **"Thank you, for finding him, Gran wouldn't be happy if I lost him".**

" **Think nothing of it, after all what are friends for if not to help each other out in a time of need"** He took the boy who gave him a warm friendly smile.

" **That was impressive, Harry that was a fourth year summoning charm"** Hermione complimented.

" **Thanks, although I must admit it took a lot out of me to cast it successfully. It's going to take a while to replenish my magical reserves after casting that"** He admitted worn out **"I'm going to take a nap now, if you two don't mind. I've exhausted myself and I don't want to be overly tired for my sorting".**

" **Not at all, go ahead, I'm going to do a bit of light reading myself"** Hermione told him.

 **Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat**

Harry slept for an hour or two when he was lightly shook by Hermione **"Wake up, Harry. You and Neville better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon".**

He rotated his neck and nodded **"Alright".**

When Hermione returns to the compartment. She looks at Harry and frowns **"Your hair is a mess. I have a comb if you want to use it"** She offered.

Harry chuckled lightly **"That would just make it. Potter and Black genetics I'm afraid".**

" **Can't you do anything with it?"** She complained.

" **Afraid not, although do feel free to have a go in trying to tame the untameable if it really bothers you that much"** He said stifling a grin.

Hermione accepted the challenge and no matter what she did. His hair would not tame.

She huffed in defeat causing Harry to snigger **"I told you so".**

Darkness, the train blows its whistle and pulls into an outdoor station. Hagrid walks along the side aisle, with a lantern. People begin pouring out of the train.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!".

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron walk up to Hagrid.

" **Hello, Harry".**

" **Hey, Hagrid".**

" **Whoaa!"** Ron said staring up at the half giant.

" **Any more firs' years? C'mon now, follow me – watch yer step there".**

Harry let himself be led down a steep path. No one seemed to want to talk much. Harry smirked as Draco stumbled over a rock. He grabbed his arm stopping the blond boy from falling flat on his face **"You should be more careful Draco, you don't want to end up in the lake with the giant squid".**

" **Thank you, Harry"** He said as Draco brushed down his robes **"I didn't see you on the Hogwarts Express. Father and mother were most disappointed that they missed the opportunity to meet you".**

" **A shame, I arrived late to the platform I was fortunate not to have missed the train. Although I am sure their will be plenty of other opportunities to meet your parents, Draco"** He reassured **"Let's go, this is not the time for idly chit chat".**

Draco nodded swiftly and followed Harry to the edge of the lake that was littered with small boats **"Six to a boat,"** Hagrid told the first years **"No more'n that please".**

Harry scrambled into a boat with Draco. Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle also had joined them. The boats began to magically glide across the lake, making Harry smile even more. Everyone was silent, taking in everything around him. He was home again.

" **Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you all".**

" **Potter?"** The pug faced girl at the end bench echoed. She then whipped her head around to Draco who was sitting beside her **"Draco, what is** _ **Potter**_ **doing sitting here with us of all people?".**

Draco announced smugly **"Because he's my friend and I invited him too, Pans. Harry this is Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini".**

Harry nodded to each of them in turn except the girl, Pansy who all excluding Parkinson reached out to shake his hand, which he gladly returned.

" **I can't believe your shaking hands with a half-blood. You might catch something"** She said snidely.

Harry scoffed **"** **Oh please I know that most of the twenty eight sacred families here have wed half-bloods into their families bloodline to avoid inbreeding too close to the gene pool. Just because my mother was muggleborn doesn't mean that the noble and most ancient house of Potter will not eventually become pureblood again so I suggest you watch your mouth, Parkinson".**

Zabini smiled thinly **"Although Parkinson, expressed it poorly, she did have a good question; what** _ **are**_ **you doing here, Potter?".**

" **For the same reason as you, going to school, Zabini,"** Harry smirked with a single raised eyebrow **"But I presume that is not what you meant. I'm well aware of your families past affiliations with a certain dark lord.** **You need not be worried if you think my loyalties lie elsewhere. In truth my loyalties only lie with one person and that is myself. I suppose I'm neutral in a way. I will protect offer my protection towards those I deem worthy enough to fight to the death for whether they be dark or light"** He paused for a moment allowing his words to sink in "It was times of war as I explained to Draco. My parents were simply causalities of. They choose to fight and pick a side just as your parents have done. I hold not ill will against them for choosing to side with Voldemort. However let's make one thing clear should I find out someone is actively trying to kill me. I will not hesitate to fight to the death. I'm old school in that regard so do not think that I will show any of you mercy be it friend or foe. The question you all should be asking yourselves is why?".

Goyle asked awe struck **"Why?".** The Slytherins were now practically sitting at the edges of their seats.

" **I have nothing to lose. I do not fear death. I accept that I must die and that there is far worse things out there than dying. That is why I am not someone you should mess with.**

 **Make no mistake that only one person will walk away alive if you chose to face me in a duel and just encase I haven't made position perfectly clear I do not have a slain towards dark or light magic and will have no problem should the situation arise to use the knowledge I have gained against you, regardless of classification. Ministry and Albus Dumbledore be damned".** He said deadly serious causing the Slytherins to shiver.

Zabini nodded **"And you feel...comfortable here?".**

Harry shrugged **"Why shouldn't I?".**

That seemed enough for Blaise Zabini as he nodded.

Pansy however was not finished **"Where have you been Potter?"** She sneered. **"Too good to be out in public?".**

Harry was losing his patients with the girl "As a matter of fact I was muggle raised with magic hating muggles. Not that it is any business of yours.

Pansy wrinkled her nose **"You're lying. Your the-boy-who-lived. No one in their right mind would leave you with muggle filth".**

" **Parkinson look at me?. I'm scrawny and the shortest boy here. I've been living with member of my maternal side of the family that Dumbledore forced me upon. I've been attempting over the summer to rectify years of gross neglect that has been done to my body. Since my relatives thought that by starving me and treating me no better than a house elf that it would stomp the magic out of me. My growth has been stunted and I was blind as a bat before I took the Oculus potion. And if you tell anyone about this, trust me you will regret it"** Harry threatened as he looked at her directly in the eyes and made his eyes glow unnaturally in the darkness.

Pansy gulped as she stared into his eyes that were the same vibrant shade as the killing curse that illuminated in the darkness which gave Potter a dangerous intimidating factor despite his physical meekness.

" **Make him leave, Draco!"** Pansy cried, with a pleading note to her voice that was music to Harry's eyes.

" **Aww,"** Harry mocked her. **"Sick of me already?"**

She snarled at him in return, scrunching up her already scrunched face **"Shut it, Potter!. You don't belong here!".**

" **And why should I care what you have to say?"** Harry said coolly.

" **Enough, Pansy,"** Draco said **"Harry isn't going anywhere. Whether you like it or not he is one of us".**

 **The boats finally made the small harbour after gliding through an ivy covered tunnel. The first years were led up a cobblestone path up to the front doors of the school.**

" **Everyone here, then?"** The large man asked before knocking on the door three times.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. He couldn't believe. He was back home. Harry smiled up at Professor McGonagall.

" **The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,"** Hagrid reminded.

" **Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here".**

Professor McGonagall was waiting. As she rapped her fingers on a stone railing, and then went to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers. **"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours"** She told them as her eyes swept over all of them **"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting".**

As soon as she left Draco teased **"You don't plan on tidying your Harry?"** The blond produced a sliver comb **"You've seen one of these before correct?".**

" **I'm afraid my hair cannot be tamed by a mere comb, Draco. I dare not try in the event I make it worse. Hermione alright tried and failed. This is the result"**

Draco winced **"I don't doubt that"** as he combed his own **"Isn't their anything you do with it before we go in?".**

" **No,"** Harry grinned shaking his head as McGonagall returns **"We're ready for you now. Please form two lines".**

Harry stood behind Draco as Professor McGonagall leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.

" **All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words".**

Dumbledore rises from the main table.

" **I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch"** He signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes **"Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you".**

" **When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger".**

" **Draco Malfoy".**

Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco's head. **"SLYTHERIN!".**

" **There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin".**

Harry snorted **"Well that's not quiet true…Alastor Moody, Horace Slughorn, Rita Seeker, Andromeda Tonks and supposedly Merlin just to name a few weren't bad witches or wizards. Although I do agree Slytherin does have a reputation for spewing out more dark witches and wizards than any other house"** He whispered **"You shouldn't condemn a whole house for a few bad ones here and there".**

" **Susan Bones".**

A small, redhead goes up.

" **Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!".**

" **Ronald Weasley".**

Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.

" **Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!".**

" **Harry Potter".**

" **Blimey, Harry Potter's here?"**

Harry ducked his head to hide his scowl before walking up to the stool. The buzz that surrounded him silenced as soon as he sat down. The hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes.

' _Hmm, let's see...difficult, very difficult'_ The sorting hat whispered into her ear _'A tremendous amount of courage, willing to stand up for yourself and others... Ah what a mind truly remarkable you could go into any of these four houses. So where to put you?. There is also much pain in your past than is common for a boy or girl at your age. Yes, not many pleasant memories here._ It ponder for several minutes as the great hall broke into whispers as the professors looked concerned at how long it was taking for Harry to be sorted into a house.

' _There is too much darkness for Lady Ravenclaw to desire you nor would she allow you to learn the knowledge you seek. Lady Hufflepuff would love to have you, you're loyalty to your friends is inspiring however the pain you would cause those who hurt them is too much for her. Now down to my favourite two. Yes, you are definitely are Gryffindor or Slytherin. Slytherin is screaming in my head for you. Which doesn't come as a surprise you are the epitome of Slytherin. However Gryffindor is fighting for you. Despite the darkness that surrounds your heart. I see that there is goodness in you...oh yes no doubt about that'._

' _I heard that you sometimes take personal preference into consideration in order to break a house tie. If that is indeed the case I would like to be sorted into Slytherin. I could be great there and do so much more good than I could in Gryffindor. That house needs a light in times where there is only darkness and hope has been lost. I need to be in Slytherin to help these serpents. Even if it means only saving one of them. It is worth it._

 _I cannot argue you, with that, very well Mr. Potter'_ He then shouted **"Better be Slytherin!".**

No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed. He was sure they all knew who he was now, and were wondering if the hat had finally gone mad. A few seconds of silence went by before the whole Slytherin table erupted in applause. Harry quickly slid of the stool, and walked swiftly to the Slytherin table.

Gemma Farley spoke **"Congratulations, Potter. I'm glad you could join us here in Slytherin".**

Draco smirked **"I knew you would be here, Harry"** He said in delight as he scooted over to preserve Harry a spot next to him.

Harry rolled his eyes **"Thank you, Draco".**

Harry looked towards the head table. Professor Snape seemed puzzled as he stared at him.

Professor McGonagall dings on a cup **"Your attention, please".**

" **Let the feast...begin".** Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

Draco looks at all the food, raises his eyebrows and digs in.

Harry joins him placing a variety of meats on his piece with a small portion of vegetables.

The headmaster stood once more **"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!. I have just a few items that need addressing…".**

Harry spilt his attention between the headmaster. Snape was looking at him once again. Harry nodded respectfully at the man. The professor nodded swiftly in return before returning his attention to his drink. Harry let his eyes drift to Professor McGonagall. She was looking at him as well. He offered her a cheery wave, earning a small shake of her head and pursed lips in return.

 **Chapter 7: First Night In Slytherin**

Once dinner was over everyone was rounded out of the hall and taken towards their respective dorms.

" **Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Slytherin house. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck".** She paused for a moment to take an intake of breath **"Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget. Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent"**. There were a few snide murmurs from the pure-bloods **"Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth? I didn't think so".** The Slytherins sniggered at the cheap shot remark directed towards the Hufflepuffs **"But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin. We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case. But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood"** Gemma waiting a moment for her words to sink in before continue her speech **"For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite"** She said seriously **"Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it"** The Slytherins nodded **"And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them".** Gemma stated proudly **"We have won the house cup for six years in a row. Now a few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it. The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries. Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night".**

When she finished her speech their head of house entered the common room with his cloak billowing behind him. As the Slytherins listened to Snape give his own speech about his house and about the rules he expected them to follow. They were assigned their dorms. Harry was stopped by Snape who towered over him. He made sure to avoid eye contact **"Mr. Potter. Hogwarts newest celebrity".**

" **Good evening, Professor Snape,"** He replied respectfully as he composed himself.

Professor Snape nodded sharply, his eyes scrutinizing him with an unsettled intensity **"** **Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?".**

Harry narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow before replying **"Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death".**

The man nodded sharply **"And if I asked you to go find a bezoar. Where would you look?".**

" **In a well stocked Apothecary sir, however I do not believe that is what you meant. I would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. However might I add that the bezoar is in fact not an actual stone. It's more like a hairball usually made of hair, plant fibre, or similar indigestible matter that stays in the gut of an animal and forms a hard ball".**

" **Correct again, Let's see if you can answer this one right. What's is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?".**

" **I believe that was a trick question sir, Monkshood and Wolfbane are the same plant. But have a different name. You forgot to mention Aconite sir, as the plant is also known most commonly by that name and I also know that despite being the same plant different parts are used to brew different potions. Aconite root is used to make Wolfsbane Potion, Wolfbane is used commonly in Wideye Potion and Monkshood is used to make pain-reliever draught".**

" **You've had enough sense to read beforehand – do not expect praise from me for meeting my expectations. I only praise those who exceed my expectations. Be forewarned my expectations are very high".**

" **Yes, sir. I understand and did not expect my answers to warn any praise since they were rather easy".**

" **I do not tolerant arrogance, Mr. Potter".**

 **"I apologise it was not my intent to show arrogance rather I was merely stating a fact, sir".**

" **Oh...well then Mr. Potter, let's see if you can exceed my expectations. Tell me this If one wanted to create 'The Elixir of Life,' one would need?".**

" **I believe that I once read about that particular potion in a book about Nicholas Flamel that to brew the elixir of life one would require The Philosopher's Stone that extends the life of the drinker, for as long as they keep drinking it. Any person who relies on the Elixir will die if they cannot obtain more Elixir before the last quantity imbibed wears off. The Elixir does not make the drinker truly immortal, but only lengthens the lifespan. It is still possible that someone who has taken the Elixir may still die of illness or injury"** He said in depth.

Professor Snape looked pleased with her answer **"Very good, Mr. Potter.** **Which potion has these few ingredients Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Powdered Bicorn Horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed, Shredded Boomslang Skin, and a bit of a person of choice".**

" **That's easy sir, Polyjuice potion that allows the someone to temporarily assume the form of another person depending on how well it has been brewed, may last anything from between ten minutes and twelve hours. You can change age, sex and race by taking the Polyjuice Potion, but not animals nor can you take the form of non-humans or half-humans. However might I add that I am curious, sir to the result of using a hair of a Metamorphmagus or Animagi and weather or not it would work on a Metamorphmagus".**

Snape was mildly impressed at the level of detail the snake had given. He expected that answer from his sixth years **"Last question Mr. Potter Tell me if I were to give you Veritaserum, it would force you to do what?-".**

Harry answered trying not to appear intimidated. **"The truth, a single drop would be enough for you-know-who himself to spill his darkest secrets".**

" **I must say, Mr. Potter. I'm impressed and that is not something that I say very often. Those were O.W.L and N.E.W.T level question that receive the same level of answer something that I would not expect from any of my first year students. 5 points to Slytherin".** The man walked over to the couch **"Sit, Mr. Potter".**

Harry sat down at the gestured chair.

" **How do you take your tea, Mr. Potter"**

Harry raised his eyebrows and answered dutifully. **"Two sugars, sir".**

Professor Snape snapped his long fingers and two cups of tea appeared on the table. Harry nodded his head in thanks and sniffed the tea making sure that the man hadn't laced it before taking a small sip to test it. The liquid gave him a small respite from Snape's intense stare.

" **My godson pleaded with me to play nice with you, he seems to have taken a geninue liken to you, Mr. Potter"** Professor Snape said as Harry set his tea cup down. The man's black eyes crinkled as they narrowed **"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Potter, you'll soon found out no doubt that I do not play nice".**

" **I loathed your father,"** Professor Snape admitted, a hint of a growl under his voice. **"We were in the same year while we were at student. No doubt you would like to hear pleasantries regarding your father?".**

" **Actually sir, I know nothing about either of my parents. Aunt Petunia kept my magical heritage hidden and told me very little about them. All I've heard so far is how much of a freak my mother was that I was just as abnormal as her and that my father was a lay about drunk that got them blown up in a car crash. It wasn't until Hagrid came to collect me to acquire my school supplies that the truth came out"** Harry admitted truthfully looking in his Snape's eyes as he fit a small tug as the man read the surface of his thoughts **"Anything you could tell me about them. I would really appreciate it. If not my father than perhaps my mother sir?",**

Professor Snape leaned back his black eyes flared in anger **"** **I have no fond memories of your father, Mr. Potter. He and his merry band of misfits were bullies and trouble makers who made my time here at Hogwarts as an adolescence a living hell".**

 **"** **I understand sir, my cousin and his friends are the same. They made my early childhood years just as miserable I'm sure. I have been told that I have an uncanny resemblance to my father and that I have my mother's eyes. And although I share similarities in that aspect I am not him. Please bare that in mind that regardless of my physical appearance I cannot and will not allow you or anyone else replace me with my parents. Do not pass on the grudge you have with a dead man onto me"** He sighed **"All I ask is a chance to prove myself and to step out from under my parents shadow sir,".**

" **I shall try to reserve judgement on you, Mr. Potter. Prove yourself to me in class. I expect you to excel not only in my course, but in every course that you take during your seven years at Hogwarts it is an expectation I hold for all my Slytherins. However if you show an ounce of unwarranted arrogance that your father so proudly wore, your life here at Hogwarts shall not be pleasant"** The man's voice lowered into a harsh growl at the end, his teeth bared and eye unforgiving. Harry wondered whether or not the man had any vampire blood in him. He sure was acting like he did with his predatory demeanour and teeth bared at him. Harry had an urge to bare his own teeth at the man.

Harry nodded solemnly **"Yes, sir".**

" **Very well, goodnight Mr. Potter. And remember my warnings"** Professor Snape said dismissing him **"And I shall see you in class tomorrow. You can expect more difficult questions, there. Not to bed with you".**

Harry couldn't sleep in an unfamiliar bed, he wondered if he could sneak out to the Hogwarts Library and do a bit of late night studying without getting caught in the act. He didn't really want to risk losing any house points so soon into the school year. So he dandered into the common room and watched the mer-people swim by. Harry was spooked by the bloody baron who had floated into the common room.

" **Ah, Mr. Potter What are you doing out of your dorms at this hour?. You have classes tomorrow".**

Harry sighed softly **"** **Hullo Baron.** **I can't sleep, first night in an unfamiliar bed. I thought I might tire myself out with a little light charm work. You won't rat me out to Professor Snape will you?".**

" **No, as long as your in bed at a reasonable hour. You know I could ask your head of house for a sleep draught on your behalf. Snape always brews an extra batch of calming draught, dreamless sleep potion and sleep draught for his little snakes up until their first week at Hogwarts should any of his first years students require it".**

" **Perhaps, if I'm not asleep within the next hour than I might as well take you up on the offer, Baron"** Raleigh told him.

" **Well then, I'll leave you too it,** **Mr. Potter** **and check back in the common room in an hour"** Said The Baron as she floated out of the common room.

 **Chapter 7: Potions Class**

After Lunch Harry usually spent a few free periods, outside class in the Hogwarts Library with a stack of books that he took interest in that would be relevant for future reference. Girls, young and old, had been forming in groups and gossiping about him while he was there. However, Harry was no Hermione by any means.

 **"You're early for class"** Snape says. His eyes on Harry as he take his seat.

" **I like Potions, and didn't want to be late"** Harry replied honestly.

" **I would assume not,"** Replies Snape. Harry notice his voice is almost as slithery as his house.

The students filed into the classroom chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. **"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death".** At the mention of death looks directly at Harry this time. **"Now then, a class quiz. Let's see which of you, have bothered to crack open your potions book before class"** He began to write various questions on the book. Harry was angry some of them were O.W.L and N.E.W.T Level. He had done it on purpose so that no one but him would get them right so that he could deduct points from Gryffindor.

Harry was the first one to hand in his quiz.

Snape took the parchment and raised an eyebrow. He looked mildly impressed **"25 Points to Slytherin, It would seem that you, have done your research extensively, Mr. Potter. Your answers are all correct".**

Ron muttered under his breath **"Yeah, I bet he cheated".**

Harry narrowed his eyes hearing what Ron had said **"Just because I know the answers doesn't mean I had to cheat. Some of us aren't born with the brain of a mountain troll"** He told his former best friend. **"I can prove it, sir Weasley hear has made the accusation that I am a cheat. I think it would be prudent to test me. I'll answer any question you fire at me. I know my potions, sir"** He challenged **"If I get one wrong, then I will gladly scrub the cauldrons after class in detention for a week but if I don't then Weasley has to do it".**

The Slytherins sniggered.

Ron ears went red **"Fine, Potter your on.**

Snape smirked as he walked over to Harry and folded his arms "Very well, what is the name of the world's strongest love potion?".

 **"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them. I recall sir, that Hector Dagworth-Granger regarded love potions as powerful infatuations can be induced by the skilful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love"** He said **"And further more It's considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. As stated it's dangerous to underestimate a powerful infatuation. Despite its power, Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it. Also I've heard that a large fountain filled with Amortentia could be found in the Love Room in the Department of Mysteries whether this is true or not remains to be seen but I thought that it was worth knowing".**

" **Correct Mr. Potter, What is a common use for Dragon's blood?".**

" **Oven cleaner, spot remover and a cure for verruca sir, however might I add that Dragon's blood is also commonly used in ritual practises which most are classified as dark by the ministry of magic, however those who are practitioners of the old ways use dragon's blood to draw the pentagram because dragons according to the old religion possess ancient magic and the blood".**

Snape raised a single eyebrow and took a chair and faced Harry with a deciphering look

" **Indeed, you are correct Mr. Potter disturbingly so. That you would have knowledge of blood magic".**

Harry shrugged **"Vague knowledge sir, I would consider myself to be a practitioner of the old ways. I've no real interest in that particular branch of old magic myself. I admit I have knowledge of it but I do not intent to use it until I am older and well versed in the subject professor"**

Snape studied him for a long moment before nodding swiftly **"We shall discuss this later, Mr. Potter. For now tell me if I wanted to make you look dead but not actually kill you, Mr. Potter I would brew?".**

" **The Draught of Living Death** **which brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with caution. The Hag Leticia Somnolens used the Draught in an attempt to kill a princess who made her jealous. A prince who placed Wiggenweld Potion on his lips revived the princess with a kiss. It brewed perfectly only a drop would be enough to kill us all so to speak"** Harry said confidently.

" **Correct and that was not a textbook answer either"** Snape was mildly impressed at the level of detail one of his newest snakes had given. He expected that answer from his sixth years. He turn to Ron **"Tell me, Mr. Weasley. what is the name if the law that dictates how to brew antidotes?".**

Harry smirked as he raised his hand. **"I-I don't know"** Ron replied.

" **Mr. Potter perhaps you know the answer?"** He said turning to Harry who nodded and gave Hermione an apologetic look **"Golpalott's Third Law sir, the potion maker must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison. Simply put, according to this law, a true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts"** He paused for a moment at the blank stares he was getting **"In simpler terms as to how I understand it myself is the existence of this law relates to the concept of synergy, or the idea that a whole product is greater than the sum of its parts. In particular, it brings to mind drug synergy; the combined effect of multiple drugs taken simultaneously is often greater than the effects of taking those same drugs separately".**

" **I must say, Mr. Potter I am impressive with your answer. My seventh years struggle to define Golpalott's Third Law. It would seem as you possess the predisposition that is the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. Another one to Slytherin. One last question before we begin today's lesson"** That was the closet Harry knew that man would come to complimenting him.

" **That is an easy question sir, Boil cure, which is on page two hundred and four in our potions books. I believe we shall be brewing the Boil cure today sir, given that you have written the instructions on the board"** Harry pointed out.

Whispers broke out amongst the room **"Indeed correct again, Mr. Potter, twenty five points to Slytherin. Now why aren't you all copying this down"** Snape returned to his desk **"And Gryffindors, note that 5 points will be taken from your house for your classmate's cheek and Mr. Weasley you have detention with me. I believe that a week was agreed. I expect to see you here at seven o'clock sharp tonight".**

Harry went on to make a potion to cure boils.

Snape paired us up in twos. He got paired with Draco and Ron ended up paired up with Hermione. Harry felt bad for him. She was a perfectionist and he not so much.

Harry sat next to Draco and told Seamus **"Watch Longbottom every once in a while. He's far too anxious. That makes for a bad combination. He might accidently add something wrong and then Snape wouldn't be too happy and might take more points".**

" **Fine"**.

Draco and Harry did pretty well; even know he had done most of the work. When we took the cauldron off the burner, he glanced over to Neville who was about to add his porcupine quill.

Harry walked over and grabbed Neville's wrist **"Don't add those just yet. Otherwise the potion will become unstable and melt your cauldron. You need to relax, Neville and have a little confidence in yourself. Now take the burner off before you add the porcupine quills"**. Harry instructed as she helped him take his cauldron off the burner.

" **Oh, thanks Harry"** He heard Neville say.

" **Keep an eye on your partner, Finnigan. If that cauldron had melted you two could have been covered in vicious boils. All because your partner was anxious and skipping necessary steps and you weren't following the paying any attention or overseeing that Neville, here was following the directions"** Harry reprimand him.

The rest of the class is waiting for everyone else to finish. Draco and Harry finished early. He began to re-read chapter 2 of his potions textbook. Snape seem very pleased that their potion was passable. He looked over at Hermione sometime later and noticed that she still hadn't finished. It looked like she was having trouble with the last ingredient. Harry walked over to her **"Would you like some help, Hermione?".**

She looked conflicted before nodded Harry gave her a small smile and moved next to her **"Watch"** He told her as Harry used the handle of his potions knife and crushed the snake fangs **"The handle can exert more pressure than the blade can".**

" **Shove off, Potter. We can do it ourselves"** Ron complained.

" **Ron, that was rude"** Hermione scolded.

He felt eyes watching him. Harry knew it was Professor Snape as she ignored him and focused on savaging Hermione and Ron's potion. He turned the heat up and timed it carefully for ten seconds before he waved his wand and then removed and left Hermione to do the rest.

Class was over quickly, but he stayed behind as Professor Snape had asked him to remain. **"Impressive, Mr. Potter. I must say that I didn't expect to see such potential of becoming a fine Potions Master in the making. You seem to have inherited your mother's talent in Potions she too was a naturally gifted".**

" **The reason I have asked you to remain behind is that I would like you to join my Potions Club as a student aide I was watching you assist Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Granger. You perform admirably in assisting two Gryffindor students no less. In exchange I shall award you extra credit".**

" **Of course sir,".**

" **You are excuse Mr. Potter"** He said.

When he reached the door Professor Snape spoke up once more **"And I award a further 10 points to Slytherin for good participation in class, being helpful and Showing house spirit. I expect to see no less than an outstanding come exam time".**

Harry could briefly suppress the grin that was eager to spread across his face **"Yes, Professor Snape and thank you, sir".**

 **Chapter 8: Ritual**

Lying back into the comfortable pillows, Harry wrenched open the cover of his ritual book. That was under an illusion charm that gave the appearance he was reading an advanced level potion book.

Harry took a deep breath. **"Whatever is necessary to survive,"** He reminded himself in a whisper.

The page was turned to Early Magical Maturity Ritual.

The Magical Maturation is accelerated rather than gradually coming into the caster's full adult magical core. The caster gains a vast amount of power in a relative short period of time. Their body will also develop and mature quicker.

Harry breathed shakily as he examined his potions knife in his hand. He was kneeling inside the forbidden forest in a bright clearing near the edge of the woods. Harry looked down at the book unsure whether or not to proceed with the ritual given the ramifications if he botched it. The preface had really concerned Harry the first time he had read it, specifically the 'refrain from practising without supervision' bit, but there was nothing else for it. Who was he to go to? Professor Snape? Draco Malfoy? Quirrell? Harry had scoffed at the time. They would talk him out of it, he was certain about that. He had waited until Friday night, so he had maximum time to recover in case it were necessary.

Sitting in the middle of a time pentagram that was made out of wooden sticks that he had gathered in the forbidden forest and Harry gritted his teeth and cut his forearm he gathered the droplets of blood in his hand and draw symbols into the dirt whilst saying the incantation Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum.

Harry winced as a sharp prickling sensation washed over his body becoming hotter and hotter. Harry gasped through the pain. He clenched at the dirt around him with shakily hands.

Harry screamed.

Snape looked out from his office window at the soft glow coming from the forbidden forest **"What is that boy up to now?"** He narrowed his eyes as the glowing from the forbidden forest subsided. **"Just wait until I get my hands on you, Potter. So much for waiting until you were older and well versed in the subject"** He had no idea what the boy had done or why the boy had done it but he certainly recognised old magic when he saw it. And not just any old magic he suspected that the boy had performed blood magic.

Harry blinked with rapidly cold breath as he lay on the ground panting heavily as the pain began to ebb away. **"Bloody brilliant"** Harry breathed out **"I love magic"**.

He gathered his things in a state of exhaustion as he dragged his body back up to the castle never noticing the red eyes that looked on from the forest. A soft cackle of laugher broke the silence of the night.

 **Chapter 8: What Have You Done?**

Harry was rudely awoken by Marcus Flint who ripped the sheets from his bed **"Get up now, Potter!"** He shouted **"Professor Snape wishes to speak with you in his office. He's in a right foul mood. He even took points off his own house and no one knows why. I suspect that you have something to do with it".**

" **What the bloody hell are you talking about, Flint?"** He raising his head from his pillow still half asleep **"I haven't done anything"** He told the angry prefect **"Even if I do something. I know for a fact that no one could trace it back to me anyway"** He said thinking about last night. 

Marcus raised an eyebrow **"Whatever you've been up to Potter. Professor Snape has found out somehow about your involvement. And let me tell you this he is not happy. You better earn us back those points Potter one way or another. He took fifty from us".**

That certainly got his attention as Harry sat upright and winced. He felt like an old man **"Damn, alright Flint. I'll sort it out. You know I can easy earn those points back since I earned them in the first place".**

 **"That is why I haven't told the other Slytherins that you lost them, Potter. They're out for blood. Your blood it would seem. I'll be lenient and gave you a month before I tell them who lose us those points. It should be more than enough time for you to earn them back. Now get a move on. You really don't want to keep Professor Snape waiting"** Flint told him.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and groaned **"I know, I know"** He stressed out.

When he arrived at Snape's office he knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

" **Get in here now, Potter"** His Head of House snapped angrily.

Harry took a deep breath and entered the office and took the gestured seat as Snape stood behind his desk.

" **Tell me, Potter what have you done?. Do not take me for a fool. I know it was you last night near the forbidden forest using old magic".** He slammed his hands down on his desk and leaned forward with a rather vicious look on his face **"What I want to know is what you did and why you did it. I will respect you if you are honest and help you to the best of my abilities should the need arise no matter who you are or where your own loyalties lie. I thought I had made that perfectly clear on the first night. Clearly my words have fallen on deaf ears".**

" **You would of stopped me sir, I didn't want to get you involved in the event the headmaster found out what I had done. And as for my loyalties they lie with one person which is myself as I have told the other snakes"** He looked down at an interest spot on the floor **"I did what was necessary to survive the upcoming war.** **Whatever means necessary.** **Do not take me for a fool sir, I know it is only a matter of time before he returns. I've been having prophetic visions".**

Snape narrowed his eyes and said somewhat intrigued. **"What sort of visions, Potter".**

" **I know that their was a break in at Gringotts. The Philosopher Stone was kept safe in Vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen. I know that the Stone is held within the school. I know it has something to do with the third corridor being off limits. I also know that safety measures have been taken to protect said stone. Sir can you, pass on a message to Dumbledore for me?. I** **"** **He asked.**

Snape eyes widened a fraction in alarm **"And is this the first time you've experienced these visions Potter?".**

Snape nodded solemnly and warded the room with a complex privacy charm **"What is the message, Mr. Potter?. And is this the first time you've experienced these visions Potter?".**

Harry shook his head **"No, sir. I've experienced others before I came to Hogwarts. I never knew what they meant until I came here. I don't get them often sir and most of the time I have them when I'm asleep. As for the message Danger lurks within the castle walls as the enemy lies in wait. One who stands amongst you is possessed by a dark spirit. He's dying...cursed with a half life, doomed to live somewhere between life and death. The stone, he needs the stone to brew the Elixir of Life. Do not be fooled by the trojan horse. Keep your wits about you, on Halloween Night. Oh and I suppose I should apologise in advance sir, I'm going to do something incredibly Gryffindor soon. You know we Potters are we can't resist a damsel in distress".**

" **I see, anything else, Mr. Potter that you wish to tell me?".**

Harry thought for a moment **"Three heads are better than one, Professor. Don't underestimate the power of three. It'll come back to bite you, if you do".**

Snape raised an eyebrow **"Duly noted, You may leave, Mr. Potter"** Before adding **"Once you tell me what you did last night".**

Harry sighed for a moment he thought he had gotten away with it **"You'll find out soon enough sir when the ritual** **begins to** **take** **a** **ffect. I assure you it was nothing that went over my head nor was it a malevolent ritual that require any sort of sacrifice. All that was required was a few choice words and my blood.** **Truthfully sir, the jest of the ritual was to release a portion of my magic that is restricted due to binds on my magic that are suppose to come off when I come of age. I need to be ready for when he returns. Surely you can understand that sir".**

" **Very well, Mr. Potter, you may leave. However I do not want you performing any more rituals unless it is under my supervision is that understood. That goes any magic that has been classified by the ministry as dark"** Snape told him sternly.

" **Yes, sir"** He turned and left his head of house with his thoughts.

 **Chapter 9: Flying Lessons**

Flying lessons had been a disaster and that was putting it mildly. Neville's broom was so old and battered that the broom was doing the exact opposite of what he had told it to do. The broom was out of control and Neville ended up headed towards the forbidden forest with Harry and Draco chasing after him on their brooms.

Finally, realising his predicament Neville. He tried harder to make his broom go lowered which did the opposite and made it go higher and higher. He slid off the broom and began to plummet to the ground. Harry dived almost vertically downwards and sped after Neville. Both classes watched with their mouths wide open, completely taken by the scene. Harry grabbed his hand as Draco pulled up beside Harry and took Neville's other on. Both pulled Neville up onto the back of Harry's broom.

A cheer erupted from the Gryffindors and Slytherins, all running, and some even flying to their landing spot.

" **Harry Potter!"** The scream of McGonagall resonated through the air. All the Gryffindors quietened down, which Neville really appreciated as he panted to catch his breath. Harry clapped Draco's back **"You definitely should join the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Seeker, Draco, next year. I'm sure you'll get the position after rumours begin to spread about this little incident. The Quidditch captain will be begging you to join.** **I think I'll try out for chaser next year too".**

Draco preened at the compliment **"We make a good team, Harry. Just wait till father hears about this".**

Harry rolled his eyes **"Just wait till our head of house hears about this".**

Minerva led Harry to Professor Snape's office and interrupted the man's class much to his head of house's dismay until Minerva explained what had happened.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow **"I must say I wasn't expecting for Mr. Longbottom to be damsel in distress, Potter?".**

Harry felt his face redden at the implication **"Well sir, he was one of them"** He rubbed the back of his sheepishly **"The other is Hermione Granger. She was my intended damsel in distress. I had forgotten** **all** **about Neville until I had a moment of deja vu back there. Sometimes I only get flashes and snippets sir, such as the one when I saw a ghost like form of a doe stepping out of the darkness. I think it was someone's Patronus Charm. It was trying to led me** **to something or somewhere".**

Snape's eyes widened a fraction **"I see...I want you to keep me informed when you have one of your visions Mr. Potter. Perhaps I can help you decipher these visions of yours or assist you in some way such you need it".**

Harry nodded **"Yes sir".**

" **Good, Professor McGonagall believes that you would make a good seeker like your father. Should you wish to join next year I shall put a good word in for you".**

 **"Actually sir, Draco has his heart set on being the new Slytherin Seeker. I wouldn't mind if you put a good word in for both of us since Draco did help me with saving Neville. If it is all the same to you sir, I would prefer to be a Chaser".**

A small smile graced across Snape lips **"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Potter. Ten points each to you and Mr. Malfoy for coming to the aid of a house rival".**

" **Thank you, sir"**

 **Chapter 10: Halloween**

In the space of a few weeks Harry had grown from a pitiful 4ft 6 to an unbelievable 5ft 3. From being the shortest boy in his year his growth spur had made him the tallest boy in his year. His muscles and his facial features sharpened were becoming more pronounced. The drastic changes had spark curiosity in his fellow classmates and professors especially Quirrell and Professor Snape who watched him more closely with calculation and suspicion in their eyes. He knew that they knew something other than an overdue growth spur was at work here. His magic was a dead give away. He wasn't as restricted as he used to be. Harry had to relearn magic again due to his magical core rapidly expanding. It was rather difficult for him now to tell how much magic to channel through his wand. He didn't expect the ritual to accelerate his maturity both magical and physical so quickly not that he could complain. Except for the painful side effects that came with not letting puberty happen gradually over a long period of time.

It was Halloween day. Harry grinned excitedly as he rummaged through his trunk and took about his vampire cloak and placed it on. And headed towards the great hall before the other houses. With a bag of flavoured blood lollies in his pocket. He didn't have to hide his fangs today as no one would say anything believing that they were fake.

With his cloak billowing behind him he entered the great hall and smiled cheerfully **"Hello Professors, Happy Samhain!".**

Dumbledore eyes twinkled merry **"Hello, my dear boy. Happy Samhain you seem to be in good spirits today".**

Harry walked up to the head table and offered a paper bag and handing each of them a blood flavoured lolly **"Of course sir, this is my favourite time of the year"** He turned to Professor Snape **"Sir, can we do a blessing ceremony for the dead, tonight please?. I want to do would in honour of my parents".**

Snape nodded his head **"Very well, Mr. Potter".**

Quirrell placed the lolly in his mouth and turned green as he spat it out **"Potter, those are blood flavoured lollies. There for vampires"** The man stuttered.

Harry turned and looked at him with a dark gleam in his eyes **"I know sir, but I thought it was polite to offer any way. I find that they are an** **acquired taste. Some humans like them whilst others not so much".** He said as if he were not one.

Dumbledore stood up and came around from the high table " **Very considerate of you, Mr. Potter"** He touched his cloak **"What a lovely cloak you've got their, Mr. Potter".**

Snape narrowed his eyes as he came around the table and felt it **"Its a vampire cloak".**

Harry nodded **"I had it imported from Romanian sir, it is one of my favourites. I've never gotten the opportunity to wear it until now".**

" **Why do you have a vampire cloak, Mr. Potter?".**

Harry shrugged **"It's Halloween sir, why do you have one?"** He retorted.

" **I have vampire ancestry, Mr. Potter"** He said coolly.

Harry looked surprised at this **"So the rumours are true then"** He looked at him and grinned revealing his fangs as the professors gasped in shock and horror at Harry's gleaming fangs **"I knew it!. You should of said something sir, I would of shared my blood** **flavoured** **lollies with you".**

Dumbledore twinkled faltered for a moment **"You have fangs, my boy".**

Harry nodded with a sly smirk **"Well of course, how else am I suppose to pull off the living dead vibe without fangs sir".**

Quirrell stuttered suspiciously **"They look very realistic Mr. Potter".**

Harry shrugged and replied causally **"What can I say sir, I wanted to look the part".**

He then strolled off to his table and unwrapped one of his blood flavoured lollies and placed it in him mouth and hummed happily as he wrenched open his potions book.

Harry felt eyes boring into the back of his head that he paid no mind too as he listened to the mutters of his professors.

Harry didn't know why but he felt so hyper. He could barely sit still as the students filled in. The ancient magic around the castle was buzzing around him. Perhaps it was because of the day that it invoked something within him that gave him a power boost.

Draco raised an eyebrow **"What is wrong with you, Potter. You're squirming around like you've got flobberworms in your pants".**

" **Samhain, Old magic"** Was his reply **"The castle is buzzing with it".**

Marcus choked out **"You've been using old magic, Potter. That figures given your new look and why Snape took so many points from our house. He must of found out what you did. So what ritual did you do?"** He asked intrigued.

" **I got the points back didn't I?. It was a ritual to release a portion of my magic that is restricted due to binds on my magic that are suppose to come off when I come of age".**

Gemma snorted **"I know the one your talking about, Potter. You performed the Early Magical Maturity Ritual didn't you. That is why you now look like a third year in the matter of weeks".**

" **Perhaps, Farley but I am not going to outrightly admit it".**

Harry dropped his fork underneath the table and sunk over to the Gryffindor table with a mischievous grin on his face as he popped out and let out a lion like roar revealing his fangs. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs squealed at him as a few fall off their seats **"Trick or treat!"** Harry exclaimed.

Fred and George chuckled **"Good one, Potter".**

Harry grinned and bowed **"Why thank you".**

Hermione rolled her eyes at his immature antics.

Harry smiled charming at her and moved his cloak to cover most of his face except his eyes that he made glow like the killing curse as he came around behind her **"** **The moon is my sun. The night is my day, blood is my life and you are my prey. I want to suck your blood"** He hissed baring his fangs at her.

Hermione shoved a pumpkin pasty in his mouth.

Harry choked and fell to the ground and spat out the pasty **"You slay me, Hermione"**.

" **Oh, Bite me"** Hermione replied.

Harry raised his head and grinned **"Well I don't bite...Unless you like that sort of thing- then by all means...tell me where".**

Hermione blushed and swatted Harry on the back of the head with the newspaper **"Honesty"**.

Minerva lip twitched as she shook her head **"Mr. Potter get back to your table this instant. Do not make me take points from Slytherin House".**

Harry pouted at her with sad puppy dog eyes as he got up from the floor **"Yes, Professor".**

Draco and the Slytherins sniggered at his antics.

Harry leaned forward with a coy smirk **"What about you,** **little pretty. Starving vampire here. Would you care to donate?".**

Theodore started choking on his pumpkin juice as it spewed out everywhere as he spluttered and coughed.

Draco was rendered speechless as his face heated up.

Pansy wrinkled her nose **"Potter, your insane".**

Harry chuckled lightly **"I don't suffer from insanity Parkinson- I enjoy every minute of it".**

Later at Dinner

" **Where's Hermione?"** Harry asked.

Ron had his mouthful **"Who cares".**

Neville answered **"She's crying in the bathroom. Ron called her a know it all".**

Harry nodded and then strolled over to the head table **"Here comes the trojan horse. Do remember to heed my warning sir."** He said to Professor Snape who nodded serious.

Suddenly Professor Quirrell came into the great hall and fainted spewing something about a troll in the dungeon. Harry snorted and folded his arms **"There's your queue sir, happy troll hunting".**

Snape swiftly rose from the table **"Excuse me, Headmaster there is something I need to check on".**

Harry sat back at the table and waited for the teachers to leave and then snuck out to follow the Gryffindors.

" **Phew, trolls stink"** Harry mused to himself as he made a heroic dash towards the bathroom.

Hermione was petrified, and was crying hysterical.

" **Hermione! Run!"** Shouted Harry.

The troll smashes the remaining stalls.

Hermione screams terrified **"Help! Help!"**

Harry rotated his neck and gets out his wand. He runs forward and grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up.

" **Whooa! Whoa, whoa!"** He lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back, and he bites the troll that roars in pain.

Harry is swung off and hits the wall with a painful whack **"Ouch"** He shakes his head and snarls angrily as he scrunches up his face at the disguising taste in his mouth **"Note to self troll blood is nasty"** He glares at the troll and then strolls up to it and shoves it with all his might with the help of his magic the troll blasts through the bathroom wall and out into the corridor. Harry swiftly follows hearing the rush of footsteps coming up the staircase. **"Petrificus Totalus".**

" **We could have been killed!"** Hermione exclaimed **"How did it get in the school".**

Harry snorted **"Someone obviously let it in".**

" **But who would let a troll into the school,** **Harry** **?".**

" **Indeed, do tell us, Mr.** **Potter** **?".**

Harry stiffened not daring to turn around **"Sir, now before you start deducting points, how's the leg?".**

Harry's lip twitched as he felt eyes boring hot into the back of his head **"Fine,** **Potter** **"** Snape said with his teeth grit. **"Ah, didn't heed my warning did you, sir?".**

" **What on earth is going on here, Mr.** **Potter** **what is the meaning of this?".**

" **Like I told Professor Snape Potters** **can't resist a damsel in distress. Hermione was in the bathroom. She didn't know about the troll so I took it upon myself to rescue her** **whilst you were all busy with the diversion, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell were elsewhere"** He replied coolly **"Hermione wasn't at dinner tonight because she was crying her eyes out in the bathroom because your Gryffindors have been bullying her because she's got more brains than all of them put together"** He snapped angrilyat her. **"If I hadn't of stepped in your little lion cub would be dead. A thank you would be nice, professor".**

Hermione gasped **"Harry, you can't talk to a professor like that".**

 **"** **You were almost killed, Hermione. You would of never been placed in this situation had you head of house nipped the bullying in the bud at the start of the school year. You are the brightest witch of your age. And yet instead of your house encouraging you, they treat you like a social pariah and ridicule you for it. You should have been sorted into Ravenclaw. They don't deserve to have you in their house. You deserve to be in a house th** **at** **would be more grateful and** **appreciat** **ive that** **you earning them** **so many** **points in class.** **I care about you, Hermione so much so I would risk my life for you in a heartbeat. So I have the right to be angry on your behalf".**

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled **"Is that so,** **my** **boy. Miss. Granger what is your take on what happened here tonight?".**

" **Harry telling the truth sir,** **I would be dead if not for him** **, please sir, he doesn't deserve to be** **punished** **. He was only trying to help-"**

Dumbledore silenced her with a hand **"Miss. Granger. I have no intention of** **punishing** **, Mr.** **Potter** **. In fact for Mr.** **Potter's** **heroic deeds I award ten points for coming to the aid of his friend and a further ten points for excellent spell work that he has demonstrated in taken down a full grown mountain troll."**

Professor McGonagall frowned **"Why didn't you come to me, Miss. Granger. I would as Mr. Potter said have nipped their behaviour towards you in the bud had I known".**

Hermione looked down at the ground **"I'm sorry, professor I though if I came to you that it would only make matters worse"** She sniffed as tears ran down her face **"Harry, has been a great help. The Gryffindors won't say anything when I am** **with him** **".**

Professor McGonagall lips thinned **"I assure you that their behaviour shall** **ce** **ase I will make sure of it Miss. Granger".**

" **Professor Snape would you accompany Mr. Potter to the dungeons".**

Snape nodded his head and pointed at the door as Potter dragged himself out of the off to the dungeon. When they reached the dungeon. Snape stopped and turned to him **"It's Quirrell isn't it, Mr. Potter".**

Harry raised an eyebrow **"Perhaps, I cannot tell you that sir, I admit I do know who it is but certain events are fixated and cannot be altered. Trust me, sir. You-Know-Who won't get his hands on the stone"** He said knowingly **"All I** **will** **say** **on the matter** **is keep an eye on Quirrell.** **He's not to be trusted".**

Snape nodded seriously **"I shall see you, later Potter in the common room".**

Harry smiled remembering the blessing ceremony **"Yes sir".**

Later on

Harry walked into the common robe. His professor had draw a circle with candles. On the table were an assortment of foods with a lion and snake statue in the middle. He was surprised to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and the headmaster along with the Hogwarts ghosts that filled the common room.

Harry eyes softened **"You all came".**

" **Of course, we did my boy, your parents were dear friends and former students of ours. We would like your permission to join you and Severus in honouring them".**

Harry felt a lump form in his throat and nodded.

Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Harry pulled out a wilted lily from his pocket and poured some of its magic into it as everyone watched the flower become rejuvenated with life. He placed it on the alter **"This is for you, mum"** His eyes welled with tears and then pulled out a practise snitch **"And this dad is for you".**

Each of the professor place various items and offerings on the alter in memory of their loved ones.

Dumbledore being the oldest adult present led the ritual

" **This is the night when the gateway between**

 **our world and the spirit world is thinnest.**

 **Tonight is a night to call out those who came before us.**

 **Tonight we honour our ancestors.**

 **Spirits of our ancestors, we call to you,**

 **and we welcome you to join us for this night.**

 **We know you watch over us always,**

 **protecting us and guiding us,**

 **and tonight we thank you.**

 **We invite you to join us and share our meal"** He recited solemnly.

Dumbledore then began to serve everyone else a helping of whatever dishes had been prepared and a serving of each food that went on the ancestors plate before everyone else was served.

During the meal, they shared stories of their ancestors who were no longer with them.

When everyone has finished eating and the house elves cleared away the dishes, except for the ancestor plate that remained untouched. The oldest poured wine into a cup, and passed it around and they recited their genealogy.

After the cup has made its way around the table, place it in front of the ancestors' plate. This time, a younger person in the family takes over.

Harry took a deep breath and said **"This is the cup of remembrance. We remember all of you. You are dead but never forgotten, and you live on within us".**

 **Chapter 11: Quidditch**

The next morning, in the great hall. The gang is sitting, eating. Harry is twirling his food on a fork.

Gemma came over **"Potter, we need you to fill in for Flint. There was an accident this morning during practise. Flint is unable to play Seeker".**

Harry banged his head on the table and sighed **"Fine, I suppose I'd replace Flint as Seeker this once".**

Gemma looked replied and clapped his back **"Good, then I'll see you on the pitch. Eat something Potter you're gonna need your strength today".**

" **I'm not hungry".**

Professor Snape appears not a moment later **"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you".**

" **Sir, we need to talk about you know what"** Harry said in all seriousness as he stood up as the Slytherins whispered amongst themselves.

Harry stood outside the great hall with his head on the wall **"Could you place a privacy charm around us, sir".**

He felt a wash of magic lick his skin as Snape without any further coaxing place a strong privacy charm around them.

" **What is it, Mr. Potter?".**

" **Flint accident wasn't an accident sir, I cannot say for certain but I suspect that this was a ruse to force me to play today. Sorry about your robes sir, she panicked and thought you were the culprit"** He banged his head on the wall again **"Just don't break eye contact I don't know what the jinx is so I do not know how to encounter act it. But I know you will".**

" **You really expect me to let you play after what you just told me, Mr. Potter?".**

" **I warned you that some events cannot be interfered with. This would be one of them sir, would you rather I not have told you and found out whilst I was dangling off my broom in mid-air. Regardless what happens today I shall not be killed or serious harmed. That I am certain of no thanks to you".**

Snape eyes darkened **"Fine, I'll warn the headmaster before the match that** **t** **he dark lord will be trying to kill you during the Quidditch match** **by jinxing your broom".** He looked at Harry **"You better know what your doing, Mr. Potter".**

" **I've already proven myself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for me"** He joked.

Snape snorted and limped away.

Later inside a Quidditch tower. The Gryffindor team is marching towards the starting gate. They reach it and stop, behind a closed double door.

" **Scared, Potter?"** Gemma asked.

" **A little bit"** He admitted.

" **You'll do fine, Potter. Your father was a seeker was he not. It's in your blood. Just focus on catching the snitch. We need to win this game Potter".**

Harry looks straight ahead as the doors open. They mount their brooms and zoom out onto the enormous pitch. There is cheering. The commentator, Lee Jordan, is talking from a tower. **"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!".**

The players take their positions in the air in a circle. Harry weaves in, highest amongst. He looks down.

" **The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game".**

" **Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you"**. She looks at Slytherin. She kicks the trunk, and the bludgers zoom out.

" **The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game".**

The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, then disappears. Hooch grabs the Quaffle.

" **The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!"**

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina Johnson, zooms past Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding.

" **Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!"** He presses a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name.

Demelza Robins, in the air, claps.

Gemma dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Gemma, who glares. Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores!

" **Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"** ding.

Suddenly, Harry sees the Snitch. He starts to head off after it and then his broom starts bucking and turning. **"Here we go again".**

Hagrid says **"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?".**

Hermione looks through binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who is muttering something.

" **It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!".**

" **Jinxing the broom? What do we do?"** Neville asked worried for his friend.

Leave it to me. She hands Neville her binoculars and leaves.

Harry is knocked around, then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom. **"Come on, Hermione I can't hang around here like this all day".**

Hermione is hurrying up a tower. She appears underneath Snape and touches his cloak with her wand.

" **Lacarnum Inflamarae".**

A spark ignites and Snape's cloak catches fire. Hermione leaves.

" **Fire! You're on fire!"** Shouts a Professor.

 **What? Granger!"** He knocks the man back, who falls into Quirrell, who then also falls. Snape bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. The broom stop bucking, and Harry climbs back on. The Gryffindor seeker is after the Snitch. Harry takes off.

Harry rams the Gryffindor Seeker, then is butted out. The Gryffindor then smashes into Harry as they dive for the snitch. But they approach the ground quickly. The Gryffindor Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up and lurches.

The crowd gasps. Hermione appears beside a tower to see.

" **Looks like he's gonna be sick!".**

Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands.

" **He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"**

Hooch blows the whistle **"Slytherin win!".**

Harry raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers.

" **Go go Slytherin! Go go Slytherin! Go go Slytherin! Go go Slytherin!"** The Slytherins roar.

Later Harry paid a visit to Snape office and smiled sheepishly **"I did apologise about your robes in advance sir, like I said Hermione didn't mean too. She saw you muttering and presumed it was you. Although may I add you cannot prove that it was her so you can't take points for Hermione setting your robes on fire sir, she did help you save my life".**

" **Indeed"** Snape seethed **"So, Mr. Potter. You survived another near death adventure. Is there any more in future that I should be aware of?".**

Harry raised an eyebrow **"Oh, plenty sir, but none that you need know about for the moment. Don't worry as far as I know there is one more to come after this, but you needn't worry about that until after Christmas".**

" **Duly noted, Mr. Potter".**

 **Chapter 12: Christmas**

X-mas morning. Hedwig is perched in the boys' room, and Harry is asleep in bed.

" **Mr. Potter, wake up!"** Harry jolted upright as he pointed his wand at the man who smirked at him as he realised an amused eyebrow **"What-Where?".**

" **I thought that I should make you aware that you have presents in the common room that your friends left you".**

Harry blinked for a moment **"I've got presents sir?".**

Snape nodded.

Harry couldn't stop the grin as he revealed his fangs to Snape before flinging the covers back and running to the common room in only his night wear.

Harry picks up a silver wrapped package. Harry takes out the card.

' _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.;_

Harry opens the present. It the invisibility cloak. He set the cloak aside and continued to unwrap his presents.

Snape enters the room **"Potter I believe it's time that you and I had a discussion about your condition. All I want to know is how long have you been a vampire. And don't think about lying to me. You might have fooled the headmaster and the others but you don't fool me".**

Harry scoffed " **I'm not a vampire sir, besides even if I was no one would believe you. Vampires are classified as dark beings by the Ministry. Do you really think that people would believe that the poster boy for the light would be an evil blood sucking creature".**

" **I have no intentions in exposing you, Potter. I want the truth. I cannot help you unless you are honest with me. I told you at the beginning of the year that my protection comes with a price which is total honesty. No one need know".**

" **Not even the headmaster?"** He raised an eyebrow.

" **No, however I know that he suspects you to be after you flaunted it in front of our faces on Halloween however you did so in a way that you placed doubt in all our minds whether or not you are a vampire. I was uncertain until I saw your fangs just a moment ago".**

" **How much of a vampire are you sir?".**

" **One-Eighth".**

" **A Quarter"** Harry replied smoothly.

Snape nodded swiftly **"How long?".**

" **A few months before I started Hogwarts".**

" **Do you feed?".**

" **No, Although I am quite fond of Blood flavoured lollies".**

" **You should as a precaution. I shall supply you with daily blood substitute potions from now on, Mr. Potter".**

Snape went over to the couch and had the house elf bring two cups of hot chocolate with all the trimmings.

Harry after unwrapping his presents and banishing the parcel paper joined his head of house **"The only reason I flaunted it sir was because people would assume that I was merely pretending since it was Halloween. It is the only time of the year that I can truly be myself without anyone finding out about my condition".**

" **I understand, Mr. Potter but you should exercise caution in future when doing so. All it takes is the wrong person to find out and you will find that life will become very difficult and unpleasant for you"** He told the boy.

" **I know, but no one knows about you, they suspect but they can't prove it. Why can't the same be said for me. I'm not ashamed of my condition in fact I rather enjoy the perks of being part vampire".**

" **Such as, Mr. Potter?"** Snape questioned.

" **I have peak human condition. My skin tingles in the sunlight but I haven't noticed any side effects such as burning that comes with pro-longed exposure. Garlic makes my nostrils string and my eyes water but I have noticed that if I consume it I will develop a mild rash and intense itch for a couple of hours. I have a craving for blood but have shown no signs so far of becoming feral at the lack of blood. I have fangs, and my skin is a few shades lighter than it used to be also I can make my eyes glow an unnatural vibrant shade of green too. Pansy hates when I do that"** He chuckled.

" **Hmm"** Snape replied taking a long spit of his hot chocolate.

Later

The Christmas Feast. The Hall glimmers grandly as snowflakes tumble from the ceiling. Harry seat alone at the Slytherin table.

He watched amused as owls flew in with parcels over to the head table.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled at the assortment of muggle sweets and a pair of woolly socks, Minerva received cat nip and cat toys, Hagrid a stuffed toy dragon that breathed fire and flew, Professor Snape a book on the language of flowers with the questions he had asked Harry in their first class highlighted with a note that simply wrote _'You are forgiven. Merry Yuletide, Professor Snape'._ He gave Professor Sprout a tree that had Bowtruckles.

He walked up to Professor Flitwick and smiled and took out his wand and set a Christmas pudding on the table and with a mischievous look on his face **"Lacarnum Inflamarae"** A blue spark shot out of his wand as the pudding caught fire burning off the excess alcohol before making the pudding sprout legs and dance across the talent.

Professor Flitwick squealed in delight **"Mr. Potter shame on you. You've been holding back in my class. This** **is** **expectation** **al** **charm work. Well done Mr. Potter. Well done"** He praised.

" **It is a good tactical advantage to make your opponent underestimate your magic abilities so that you can take them by surprise, Professor. I was going to wait until exam time to reveal my talents but I thought with it being Christmas why not give you a little taste of what I'm capable of when I actually bother to put in effort. First year material hasn't really proved much of a challenge. To be honest I've already moved onto second year material as you can see".**

Professor McGonagall lips thinned **"** **Have** **you been intentionally** **holding back** **in** **your classes Mr. Potter?".**

Harry gave her an innocent look that wasn't fooling anyone. He pointed his wand at her goblet **"Avifors"** The goblet was transfigured into a vampire bat. He then pointed his wand at the squeaking bat **"Vera Verto"** A jet of nearly indiscernible, crystal-clear mist, almost like a spray, shoot from the Harry's wand, engulfing the animal and quickly morph it into a goblet with a quiet whooshing noise.

Professor Snape smirked smugly **"I believe that would be your answer, Minerva"** He then turned to his Slytherin **"Stop holding back in your classes, Mr. Potter. Do not think I will not take points if I believe you are intentionally doing so. 10 points to Slytherin for demonstrating advance charms and transfiguration spells and we shall speak later about my present Mr. Potter".**

Late at night. A lantern and hand appear, but nothing else. The ensemble walk through the dark library and into the Restricted Section. The lamp is put down, and the cloak removed. Harry appears.

Harry danders into the restricted section of the library **"Hmm** **Elemental** **Magic interesting"** He takes the book out and removes the alarm on it and places it in his satchel that Hermione had given him. His fingers skim across the books knowing that the headmaster was monitoring what books he touched. He picked up a book and opened it. Intentionally setting the alarm off as a man's face appears. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".**

Harry slams the book shuts and puts it back.

" **Who's there?!"** Harry whips around, grabbing his cloak. The lamp falls and shatters. **"I know you're in there. You can't hide".** Harry puts on his cloak and creeps around Filch. **"Who is it? Show yourself!".**

Harry runs from the room. He gets into the hall, where Mrs. Norris is. The cat meows and begins to follow him. Harry runs around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snape pushes Quirrell into the wall.

" **Severus...I-I thought...".**

" **You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell".**

" **W-what do you m-mean?".**

" **You know perfectly well what I mean"** Snape senses something. Harry stops breathing. Snape reaches out to grab something, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of Quirrell's face. **"We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie"**

Filch appears, carrying the broken lamp **"Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed".**

They all dart off. A door opens, and closes. On the other side, there is a vast, empty room that has a large mirror in the centre. Harry appears and walks over to the mirror. In it, he sees two people appear.

Harry smiles softly **"Hello again"** His mother smiles at him as Sirius stood beside his father with a hand on his shoulder. Professor Snape is next to his mother and Remus is standing behind his father and godfather. **"I've missed you all so much. I'm going to make things right. I promise".**

 **Chapter 13: Caught**

Another night. Harry is sitting in front of the mirror. Dumbledore appears behind him.

" **Hello, Professor Dumbledore"** Harry said knowingly.

" **Back again, Harry?"** Harry turns around and stands up. **"I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is".**

" **You have to read the inscription backwards sir,** **I show not your face but your heart's desire. So, I presume it shows us what we want the most but in most cases cannot have?"** He said sadly looking at the mirror.

" **It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live".**

" **You see your sister, Ariana Dumbledore don't you sir, I recall seeing a vision where I was in Hog's Head Inn. Your brother he's a very bitter man. He seems to resent you, sir because of the past. You know a good man once told me sir, that the world is not divided up into good people and death eaters. That good people can have dark pasts. And apparently, even people who have committed dark horrors can find even a moment of light"** He said to the headmaster **"You know Grindelwald knowing that it would led to his death lied to Voldemort as to the whereabouts of the elder wand that you now possess. In his later life I believe that he expressed remorse for his crimes. He was openly defiant and even mocking, goading Voldemort into killing him. His last words consisted of the dressing-down of Voldemort and a rather enthusiastic outlook on "the next great adventure".** A lone tear ran the headmaster's cheek.

" **Goodnight Headmaster"** Harry said softly leaving the man to his thoughts as he swept out of the room underneath his invisibility cloak.

 **Chapter 13: Dragon**

Night time. Harry runs across the wet ground to Hagrids hut. He knocks on the door and it opens.

 **"Hagrid!".**

Clad in oven mitts and an apron **"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today".** He closes door.

" **I know about the dragon, Hagrid. I just wanted to come see it hatch".**

Hagrid the door re-opens **"Oh".**

" **How'd yeh know about that. I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact".**

A cauldron over a fire begins to rattle. **"Oh!"** Hagrid hurries over and grabs something **"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"** puts the thing, an egg, on the table. Harry crowds around.

" **I'm a seer".**

" **Are yeh really?".**

Harry nodded as the egg rattles and cracks. Pieces fly off as a dragon emerges. It squeaks and slips on an egg piece.

" **A Norwegian Ridgeback"** He told Hagrid.

" **Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert"** The dragon squeaks as it looks at Hagrid.

" **Afraid that Norbert here is actually a Norberta".**

" **Oh, well ain't that something"** He raises fingers back and forth across Norberta's chin **"Dededede".**

Norbert backs away, hiccups and blows a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard.

" **Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course"** Norbert hiccups. Hagrid sees someone looking in the window. **"Who's that?"** The person scampers away.

" **Ron Weasley"** Harry sighs.

" **Oh dear".**

Harry knows what Weasley has planned and smirks as he hides underneath his invisibility cloak **"Well, Mr. Weasley?".**

Harry grins and runs towards the Dungeon _'That'll show Weasley for tattling'._

The next morning Harry paid his head of house a visit **"Sir, I need a detention tonight, so that I can join Weasley and Hagrid in the forbidden forest".**

Snape raised an eyebrow **"What have you done, Mr. Potter?".**

" **I was out after hours sir, visiting Hagrid and his dragon, Norberta. Weasley tattled to McGonagall but I knew what would happen in advance so took precautionary measures not to get caught. So I change the future and now have to fix it that is why I need a detention".**

" **Very well, Mr. Potter. I shall arrange it with Professor McGonagall. You do know that Weasley lost Gryffindor fifty points and no thanks to you, Mr. Potter are now out of the running for the house cup, this year".**

Harry grinned **"What can I say sir those lions didn't deserve to win not after all the trouble I've gone through this year to earn all those points".**

Outside, at night, Harry and Ron are being led to Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch.

" **A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming".** Ron gulps and Harry rushes by him **"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest"** Hagrid appears with a crossbow. He sniffles. **"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?".**

Hagrid sniffs and sighs **"Norberta's gone. Dumbledore sent her off to Romania to live in a colony"**

Harry patted his arm " **Hagrid trust me when I say that Norberta will live a good life in Romania. You have nothing to worry about the other dragons won't be mean to her. I promise".**

Hagrid looks relief and nods. **"Right. Let's go".**

In the forest. The group walks along a path to a tree. Hagrid stops, bends down and dips his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers.

" **Unicorn blood".**

" **That is what were here for. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something"** Harry suddenly sees a large cloaked figure walking through the trees. He looks at Hagrid. **"So, it's our job to find the poor beast".**

Harry nodded **"Hagrid take Ron with you. I'll take fang and yes I alright know he's a bloody coward but don't worry about me. I'll be fine".**

" **Alright Harry, If you're sure".**

Harry walks deeper into the forest with fang who whines.

He approaches a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stops, then growls.

" **Don't worry fang, I know. Do me a favour. Go find Hagrid. Bring him here alright".** He let the dog go.

Up ahead, a cloaked figure is crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth.

Harry is left by himself. The figure slides over the unicorn and rises erect. It advances towards Harry who bares his fangs at the man and crouches despite the pain in his scar. His eyes glow unnaturally in the darkness. The figure freezes and takes a step backwards. Suddenly, there is the sound of hoofbeats. A figure leaps over Harry and lands near the cloaked figure. It is a silver centaur, Firenze. It rears, and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away.

Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you".

Harry rises from his position **"Thank you, Firenze. I am fine now that you are here. Voldemort will not get his hands on the Philosopher Stone. It is a crime against nature from him to have slain such a so pure and ancient. I won't let him get away with it. Not even I being a blood drinking being would dare to touch the blood of a unicorn".**

" **Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?"** Harry nods.

" **Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck".**

Harry went to Professor Snape.

" **I saw You-Know-Who in the forbidden forest tonight"** He said calmly.

Snape head snapped up from his desk **"What?!".**

" **I and Firenze scared him off. He's weak. He's living off the unicorns. He's after the stone now more than ever. With the Elixir of Life, You-Know-Who will be strong again. He'll He'll come back. As long as Dumbledore's around he wouldn't dare to make another attempt. However for future reference I know that he doesn't come back this year. If that helps put your mind at ease as long as everything continues to go off without a hitch".**

 **Chapter 14: The Philosopher Stone**

He ran up to Draco and pulled him away from his friend **"How would you like to join me in one of my death defying adventures?".**

Draco's eyes widened **"What are you talking about".**

" **Voldemort is after the Philosopher Stone. At this current moment of time. He has possessed our Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor who is dying. Quirrell wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back. I cannot allow that"**

" **I'm sorry but you know my families position I can't get involved, Harry".**

" **Fine, but do me a favour. Half an hour for now. I want you to go to your godfather tell him exactly what I told you and where I have gone. Can you at least do that much?. I need to go to the third corridor to face seven deadly obstacles and duel Quirrell who is being possessed by Voldemort to the death".**

Draco nodded serious **"Good luck, Harry. You're going to need it"** He said worried for his friend.

Harry smirked clapping Draco on the back. **"Don't worry about me, this isn't the first time I've stood in the face of death and lived to tell the tale".**

Harry ran off towards the third corridor.

Harry found after experience the obstacles once already that it was rather easy for him to complete the next time around.

He walks down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man is standing before it. It is Quirrell. Harry smirks " **Fancy seeing you here, Quirrell".**

" **I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween. Who would of thought that the-boy-who-lived had become a vampire".**

Harry snorted **"Indeed the same could be said with you Quirrell. who would suspect, poor stuttering Professor Quirrell as the dark lord's henchmen".**

" **You let the troll in. That was a foolish move on your part, Quirrell. Snape never quite trusted you after that did he?".**

" **No, He rarely left me alone after that"** Quirrell turns back to the mirror and Harry's scar hurts. **"But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?".**

A raspy voice, Voldemort, calls. " **Use the boy".**

" **Come here, Potter, now!" Demanded Quirrell.**

" **What's the magic word"** He taunted with a sinister grin on his face as he approached.

" **Enough games, Potter. I'm in no mood for your antics. Tell me. What do you see?".**

Harry looks in the mirror. He sees himself. His mirror self brings his hand into his pocket and takes out a red stone! The mirror self winks and puts the stone back. Very subtly, Harry reaches to his pocket. There is a lump.

" **What is it?! What do you see?!".**

" **I see myself"** He grins **"I'm power and rather handsome for my age"** He lies with ease **"I'm sitting on a throne with the Philosopher Stone. I have an army who are on their knees waiting for my command"** He tilted his head with an evil gleam in his eyes. **"Well that is only to be expected after all I am your master's replacement"** He said mockingly.

" **He lies".**

" **Tell the truth! What do you see?!".**

" **It's not my fault your master doesn't not willing to accept the truth that one day I shall rise to power and become a more powerful and darker wizard than he'll ever be".**

" **Let me speak to him".**

" **Master, you are not strong enough"**

Harry laughed **"Ha! Even your lowly servant doubts you, Mouldy Shorts".**

" **I have strength enough for this!"** Quirrell unwraps his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. It is Voldemort who appears kind of like a snake. He stretches out and faces Harry via the mirror. **"Harry Potter. We meet again".**

" **Indeed we do, Snake face".**

" **Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!".**

" **Hmm, perhaps I'm just thinking of the pretty blond haired Malfoy heir"** He replied silky.

" **Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!"**

" **Why would I want to join you?. When I will succeed you?. You followers are waiting for me to take your place as we speak. They are neither loyal to one man than the other. The only ones who show even an ounce of loyalty are either dead or in Azkaban. Those who have escaped punishment have turned their backs on you"** He told him **"Tell me, have those who swore eternity loyalty bothered to look for you. You were probably smart enough to leave signs and yet your most faithful are a no show. I wonder why that is?. They do not believe in you or your cause. That is why they shall flock to me.** **Why should I not just keep the stone for myself? Hmm. There is nothing stopping me for taking your followers and your title as dark lord. Your at your weakness whilst I grow strongest every day. I know that eventually you'll find away to return but by then I will be able to stand against you with an army of my own. After all there is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it".**

" **You are not what I expected Potter. You will perhaps one day become a worthy adversary. Win or lose I can see now that Dumbledore golden weapon will never fight for the light. You are dark Potter. You belong by my side. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!".**

Harry cracked his head **"There can only be one dark lord. If you want the stone then by all means you'll have to take it from me. Tell me, Voldie think you're strong enough to take me on?".**

" **Kill him!".**

" **Big mistake, Snake Face".**

Both of them whip out their wand **"Avada Kedavra!"** The both shout at the same time.

The spells connect with one another as Snape enters the room.

" **Kill him!"** Voldemort demands.

Harry laughs humourlessly **"You think that he stands a chance against me. You tried once before and now look at what you've been reduced too. And I was an infant at the time. You will never win. This is for James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans!".**

Harry took the stone out of his pocket and through it into the air.

" **Nooo!"** Shouted Voldemort as it was struck by the twin killing curses and was destroyed.

The explosion blasted both of them across the room. Harry landed painfully on his back and looked at Professor Snape **"I'll be right with you in a minute sir".**

He got up as Quirrell lay unconscious as he strolled over to Voldemort and grabbed him as the man started to smothered **"We are marked for death you and I. The different between us is I'm not afraid of death. I shall greet him like an old friend. You on the other hand have deny him your soul and let me tell you this. He does not like to be cheated. How does it feel to know that once again you have been defeated by an eleven year old no less. Just what will your followers think about that"** He grinned smugly **"Enjoy spending the next few years alone without a friend in the world, Voldemort".**

He places his hands on Voldemort's face **"Ahhhhhhhhhh!".** His face, which is horrendously burned, crumbles as he walks forward. His whole body is ash.

Harry sees a dust clouds with Voldemort's face. The cloud rushes forward, right through him **"Harry!"**

" **Ahhhhhhhhh!"** Voldemort flies away. Harry falls to the ground, unconscious.

 **Chapter 15: Hospital Wing**

The hospital wing. Harry is bandaged, lying in bed. He awakens and sits up. There are cards and candy all over. Dumbledore approaches him.

" **Good afternoon, Harry. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?".**

He moaned and lay back down and placed the pillow over his face at the sight of his headmaster and head of house.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows".

Harry removed the pillow from his face and smirked **"Voldemort is going to be pissed. At least Draco was reliable enough to give you my message sir. You arrived a bit earlier than I had intended. I didn't want to you see that".**

Snape snorted **"What th** **e part when** **you openly mocked and goaded the dark lord Potter** **or perhaps it was when** **you used an unforgivable** **curse** **successfully might I add and destroyed to Philosopher Stone.** **Which then backfired and you where blasting twenty feet away and slammed into the wall that has a crack were you body landing. And then had the gull to get back up and tell me that you will be finished with the dark lord in a minute and then you burnt him to a crisp without the use of a wand. Only for then the dark lord ghost to got through you. That led to you been unconscious for three days".**

" **All of that part. I had expected you to come on time to find me unconscious. No matter"** He shrugged and said **"Remember me to show you and Draco the memory sometime. I can't wait to see his face".**

Snape raised an eyebrow **"What has Draco got to do with what happened do there".**

Harry couldn't help but giggle **"Voldemort knew that I had the stone in my trousers because of the lump in my pocket. I told him that perhaps that I was just thinking of a pretty little blond hair Malfoy".**

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Snape looked at him in disbelief **"Do you have a death wish, Potter?".**

Harry smirked **"I knew that I would come out of it alive. I** **thought that I** **might as well have a little fun and provoke snake face. He was inches from death** **any way** **and** **was** **too weak to do me any real harm. It was Quirrell I was more worried about than** **him** **".**

Dumbledore asked **"Tell me Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?".**

Harry nodded **"It was because of my mother. She sacrificed herself for me, and that kind of act leaves a mark. Her love unknowingly involved ancient magic that night. Her soul in exchange for my own".**

Dumbledore nodded **"Yes, Harry".** He pats Harry's head and stands up. **"Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee..."** He takes brown bean and eats it. **"Mm. Alas. Earwax".**

Harry returns to the Slytherin common room.

The Slytherins gather around him

" **Are you alright, Harry?"** Draco asked.

Harry nodded **"I'm still alive aren't I".**

" **Is it true what everyone is saying that you defeated the dark lord?".**

" **I defeated him before didn't I when I was a mere infant. Do you think that he would pose much of a threat to me now, Theodore".**

The students were awe-struck as they asked him questions about coming face to face with the dark lord again and what was he like.

Later in the great hall

In the great hall. All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling.

Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to McGonagall.

She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Dumbledore rises.

" **Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House".**

There is immense cheering.

" **Nice one, mate!"** Draco said to Harry.

Ron looks over and scowls at them.

" **Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award to Mr. Draco Malfoy for the use of cool intellect when his friend was in great peril, 50 points"** The Slytherins applauded **"And to Mr. Harry Potter, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points and for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points. I believe that brings Slytherin house up to 632 points a new record for Slytherin".**

Immense cheering erupts from the Slytherins as they pat Harry and Draco on the back

All students stand and throw their hats into the air, except Ron, who smashes his down onto the table as the Gryffindors glare at him accusingly.

All rub each other's hair and jump around, cheering and laughing.

Harry rose and went over to Hermione and smiled **"So, I didn't ask you to tag along with me. I thought that you had enough death defying for one year. Perhaps next year".**

Hermione through herself at him **"Don't you ever scare me like that again Harry James Potter. I'm so glad that you're alive".**

Harry nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent **"Sorry, mione"** He mumbled.

He released her and went over to Neville **"Hey, yeh Nev".**

Neville smiled **"Hullo, Harry. Glad your feeling better. Did you get the chocolate frogs I sent you?".**

Harry nodded **"Yeah thanks Nev. Remember to write over the summer yeah".**

Neville nodded.

Harry strolled up to his head of house **"My gums ache sir,"** He told the man.

Snape rolled his eyes **"Then go to the hospital wing. You probably ate too much candy".**

Harry snorted **"I need a particular potion. I smelt something really good and it set my teeth off".**

Snape eyes widened a fraction in alarm **"I though you said, that you didn't need to-".**

" **I know what I said and I don't. But it doesn't stop the cravings".**

Snape nodded in acceptance **"Come with me, Mr. Potter".**

He gave the boy enough supply to last him a month to take only when he felt like he needed to use it **"Keep your temper when your around your relatives. I know Petunia. I doubt she has changed much since I last saw her. You cannot afford to lose control and end up biting her or that cousin of yours no matter how tempting it maybe. If the need arises** **where you are** **no longer safe** **to be** **around those muggle relatives of yours for any reason. I want you to owl me,** **Potter".**

" **Yes sir. Do you have a vial I want to leave you my memories of what happened down in the underground chamber. Oh, and I wasn't serious about some of the things I said to You-Know-Who. I was just trying to make him paranoid that I was going to replace him".**

Snape walked off to his private store and retrieve an empty vial and place his wand tip at Harry's head as he extracted the memories. Harry though in some of the memories of his own future self. Snape calling Hermione an insufferable know it all, Hermione setting fire to Professor Snape robes, Professor Snape showing up Lockhart in Duelling Club, His head of House holding his mother in his arms crying over he lifeless body. What his mother told him the night she was murdered by Voldemort. Neville's Boggart transforming into Professor Snape and then Neville's grandmother. Professor Snape threatening to dose him with veritaserum potion, Cormac McLaggen vomits on Professor Snape shoes. The moment just before Professor Snape casts his patronus charm in Dumbledore office. A hundred Dementors descend onto Harry where he uses his patronus charm. Professor Snape explaining to Harry what Occlumency is. Harry telling his son Albus Severus Potter about his head of house.

Harry smiled **"I'll see you next term, Professor".**

The outdoor train station. Students are walking around, getting in the train.

" **Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up".**

Harry hands Hedwig to a train man, and walks to an open door of the train with Hermione. Hermione waves to Hagrid, who waves back. Hermione gets in the train.

" **Come on, Harry".**

" **One minute"** He walks over to Hagrid.

" **Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?"** Hagrid takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to Harry. **"This is for you".**

Harry opens the album and sees a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They are all smiling and waving. Harry smiles.

" **Thanks, Hagrid"** He shakes Hagrid's hand, then hugs him tightly.

" **Oh. Go on...on with you"** Harry lets go.

Harry walks away, back to the train door where Hermione and Neville are waiting.

" **Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?"**.

" **I'm not going home. Not really".**

The train whistles and they climb aboard. As the train starts to leave and the camera pans up over the whole scene, Harry waves out the window to Hagrid, who waves back and then waves more to other students


End file.
